The swarm
by PatrolAllThots
Summary: A Tyranid Swarm-lord of hive fleet Behemoth is suddenly thrown into the Mass effect universe, becoming its own hive mind and being shaped by its own experiences. How will the council react when come across this new, mysterious faction? Tyranid swarm is OC, significantly more humanised. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE.
1. New beginnings

**Hey welcome to my crossover fanfic, note that the swarm is far FAR more humanised in this version and rather OC in how it interacts, but I've already established the basic premise in the description so I won't bore you. Before you say anything I am well aware of how powerful 40k ships are and how capable Tyranid vessels are at tanking them, but you have to remember that said vessels come in insane numbers and their fleets are the size of entire galactic columns, something simply not possible in Mass effect due to time constraints. If you have any questions or criticism's feel free to leave me a review, its always useful.**

"An alien threat has risen from beyond the abyss, a swarm so vast it blots out the stars. This horror fights neither for power nor territory, but rather to feed a hunger so insatiable it will eventually devour the entire galaxy." – Inquisitor Kryptman.

"They are coming! I feel them scratching inside my mind, scratching, screaming, running, so many - so, so many voices. They are coming for us - flesh, body and soul!" – Unknown.

"With each decade it advances deeper, leaving drained, dead worlds in its wake. This horror, this abomination, has thought and purpose that functions on an unimaginable, galactic scale and all we can do is try to stop the swarms of bioengineered monsters it unleashes upon us by instinct. We have given the horror a name to salve our fears; we call it the Tyranid race, but if is aware of us at all it must know us only as Prey." – Inquisitor Czevak.

 **Year 999.M41, Tarivaron 8, currently under siege**

The Swarm-lord stood tall amongst its Tyranid brethren, a variable giant amongst the never-ending swarm of hive fleet Behemoth. The mightiest and most powerful of all the synapse creatures, the swarm lord let out a deafening roar and charged into the forces of chaos.

The planet of Tarivaron 8 was a relatively peaceful world, well that was until chaos had overtaken it. The planet was once a once peaceful agri-world, now nothing more than a swirling mass of death and destruction as the two great factions warred. The hive mind had arrived after taking notice of the massive psykec energy, diverting a tendril from a local splinter fleet to investigate, and so sealed the fate of Tarivaron 8.

 **Tarivaron 8**

"I AM THE CHOSEN OF TZEENTCH!"

The Swarm-lord deflected the greater daemon's blow before flicking a blade forward, skewering the daemon through one of its arms, to little effect. With practiced finesse the greater daemon of Tzeentch swung its staff up under the Swarm-lord's guard, landing an impressive blow to its torso.

"UNHAND ME BEAST!"

Kicking out with a hooved foot the Swarm-lord launched the daemon back before roaring, the rest of swarm diverting around the two titans. The greater daemon seethed at the challenge, letting lose a shriek of warp lighting in response. Roaring the Swarm-lord simply allowed the incredible energies to impact its bio-forged hide before charging. Raising its staff high in one hand and extracting souls from nearby chaos marines with the other, the daemon channelled its power for one final attack. After a few seconds of channelling it unleashed a bolt of pure violet towards the Swarm-lord. In a last ditch effort the hive mind sent a swarm of rippers leaping into the air, missing the bolt only a nanosecond too late. The bolt impacted the Swarm-lord before swiftly opening a hole in the warp.

"MAY THE WARP CONSUME YOU, BEAST!"

Was the last thing the Swarm-lord heard before it and everything within a few metres around it was tossed into the warp.

 **Unknown location**

The Swam-lord screeched as liquid fire flowed through its veins, its mind being gripped by chaos, daemons tearing away at its very soul. Yet as soon as the sensation came it quickly parted, before yet another blinding pain bloomed in its head as it was torn from the hive mind. After a few seconds it was deposited from the rippling portal amongst a grassy field, rain falling lightly upon its carapace. Around the Swarm-lord rippers lay prone, glaring up at their new master with open mouths, ready to feast.

 _I… am alive? I am myself, I am my own being! I am my own hivemind!_

With this new found revelation I glance own at the rippers, thinking of what to do with them. The first thing I did of course was order them to start construction of the new hive, I needed a swarm after all. The rippers obliged to their new hive mind and began tearing up nearby biomatter in order to begin construction of a bio-acid pit.

 _Regardless of my new found sentience, I need to scout out the nearby area if I am to expand successfully._

Picking a random direction I leave the rippers behind and begin to explore the new world. The planet itself was fairly standard when compared to what I was used to, lush green flora and simple wild life, as good a world as any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of exploring I spot something In the distance, most likely a town or city of some kind. Walking closer I find a large sprawling city of bipedal creatures, flying vehicles zipping around every which way. What little knowledge I had retained from the old hivemind indicated that they were 'Humans', a violent and highly dangerous species that needed to be eradicated. Roaring I raise myself to my full height and charge into the city, and so began the slaughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _These humans are weak and ill armed, where is the battle that I was promised?_

Roaring I toss aside a vehicle before effortlessly bisecting it in two with one of my power blades. Around me the Humans scream and cry in some unknown language, begging for mercy.

 _This is strange, according to the old hive mind they would already be shooting by now, roaring in the name of the great beacon?_

A squad of humans arrived out of their flying vehicles and began firing at me with strange weaponry, far different to the laser weaponry that humans normally use. These weapons fired tiny bits of metal at incredible velocities, potent against an unarmoured target but far less effective than a normal Human's laser weapons.

 _Hrrrm, these humans must be some kind of law enforcement, that would explain the subpar weaponry at least. Either that or this world has simply decided to give up superior laser weaponry for religious reasons?_

Much to my amusement the creatures began to tremble once they realised they weren't doing any damage, yelling into communication devices for back up.

 _It has begun._

 **Two months later**

As I finished up covering the last bit of 'Earth' in biomass I mulled over the minds I had consumed, coming to a revelation. From the minds I had learnt of strange things such as 'art' and 'music', and the strangest of all 'peace'. The concept was so incredibly foreign and nonsensical, yet it seemed so…

 _Right?_

Peace was a rather unique concept in the fact that it also brought along the idea of so called 'morals'. The humans referred to this as 'What's right and wrong' yet everyone seemed to have a different idea of what that meant! Yet the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I now sought for things such as culture, friendship and art, things previously unknown to The swarm. That being said I still had urges of expansion and consumption, but now I had an understanding of the moral implications of this. I wanted to do as the humans did, expanding and exploring new sights, wanting to see new things and experience new sensations. I had become more from this conquest, I had become… _Human_ , in a way.

 _I need a name, a proper name, not 'the Hivemind' or 'the Swarm-lord', an actual name…_

Scouring through the minds of my victims I found a simple, meaningless name and settled on it.

 _I am… John! the swam itself, I will lead the swarm to explore this new universe and see all there is to see. That being said I need to be quick in my expansion lest I 'get caught with my pants down' and face extermination. Alien's tend to be scared of eldritch horror-esque monstrosities._

 **The great expansion**

Mentally grinning John began construction of his first fleet of bio-ships, great 5kilometre long masses of flesh and bone capable of crossing the stars themselves. After having constructed a few he sent them to the nearest planet 'mars' and had them terraform it. While much of the old hivemind's knowledge had been lost he still had enough to do what he what he wanted. Great layers of flesh spread across the planet and began drilling into the planet's crust, eagerly seeking out the valuable minerals contained within. On the surface great fleshy leaves sprouted to absorb the sun's rays to provide food for the swarm. On other parts of the surface great organs began splitting water into hydrogen and oxygen in order to fuel the new fleet. Expansion was key to survival as the Human's once said, and there was no reason to stop now.

 **One year after leaving earth's atmosphere**

The new swarm had just finished converting the last planet in the solar system, great sheets of biomass now coating every world. In space great bio-ships launched themselves through the void using immense psykec energies from world to world. Massive lungs took gulps from Jupiter's atmosphere before launching the great organs filled to the brim with valuable gas into space. The great networks John had constructed between his new worlds was a good start, but it wouldn't be able to produce the numbers he needed to face an actual threat, flesh and bone was weaker than metal after all. The old hive had used huge fleets consisting of septillions of ships to win battles, that was simply not possible here. At least for now.

 _Hrrrm, I might as well take that planetoid 'Pluto', once that is done I'll have the Narvhal's begin the expansion into other systems with my new fleets._

Whilst the swarm idly glided over to Pluto John was busy devising something far more mundane. In the body of his champion Swarm-lord drastic changes were being made. After a few days of messing around with the design he finally settled on a new form that satisfied his new desires. The new Swam-lord was now equipped with bony hands allowing it to let go of its blades, a previously impossible thought. The blade stretching up from its head was replaced with a set of lightly curled horns resembling that of a bull. Great leathery wings now extended from the Swarm-lord's body, transforming it into what now resembled a 'dragon'. The spore chimneys on its back were now less pronounced and could be turned off, useful for diplomatic purposes. To complete the new look the tail had been transformed into a long meaty appendage tipped with an arrows head shaped blade.

 _All I need now is a cave and some gold and I can be Sauron, perhaps I should paint my new champion in gold leaf as well?_

John's favourite change to the Swarm-lord however was to something far more mundane, the beast's vocal chords. The Swarm-lord now had six vocal chords that allowed the champion to create a whole multitude of sound. There were great thick vocal chords that produced deep bass, but also thin ones that created higher notes. Grinning to himself John made the war beast sing, a beautiful melody devised by one 'Ludwing Beethoven', an ancient human musician. Happy with himself John began devising his own music, new notes and melodies were played much to his own amusement. Using his thicker vocal chords he was even able to mimic drums and best of all, a guitar!

 _I absolutely HAVE to create some battle music, perhaps an intense battle hymn or some death metal?_

Before he could finish his latest attempt at 'electronic' music John suddenly felt a tug from one of his Bio-ships.

 _That's strange.._

Sending a probing psykec ping from one of his bio-ships down towards the planetoid he was shocked when it suddenly began to shake and quiver. Beneath his great bio-ship the small planetoid started to break apart, shuddering off layers of ice and rock. John was enthralled as the planet finally shattered, a giant 'tuning fork' shaped construct lay bare in its place. Floating closer to the construct John was amazed as it began to react, spinning and building up in alien energy. Much to his continued amazement the bio-ship ship suddenly disappeared as it accelerated off into the distance.

 _Well that's not good, I suppose it's some form of weapon then? Launching objects like a Human railgun?_

John was about to order a few more bio-ships to come secure the device when he suddenly felt a tug in its mind as the lost bio-ship reconnected back with the hive mind. According to the immense amount of data the bio-ship was now transmitting the device acted as some kind of a transporter between systems, another identical one laying activated in the other station.

 _So a transportation device then, the things I could do with this are truly limitless! Certainly faster than using Narvhals, although far more limited in terms of tactical value. The transporters foster reliance upon them, they will be have to used as primary colonies that the Narvhals would then expand from._

John immediately sent the rest of his bio-ships to terraform the new solar system, and so the great expansion continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John finished up on his personal war beast with glee. It was done.

 _Blood red body with bone white armour plating, seems like as good a colour scheme as any, also incidentally fits the whole 'dragon' theme._

His war beast was currently residing on the foremost bio-ship fully bio-forged and ready for combat. John's concentration was broken however when he noticed a new habitable world on the bio-ships sensors, along with another inactivated construct on the other end of the system. Grinning he set out his great bio-ships down on the planet and set work converting it into a new hive colony. But what would he call this new world, this new system?

 _Shanxi, it has no meaning, it will do._

Sighing John began work on consuming the world. The planet was covered In relatively normal alien life, nothing particularly dangerous. Much to John's glee there was a species of giant fungus living in the dunes of the planet, a splendid source of biomass indeed!

 _Truly I am lucky to have these constructs, the speed at which I can now expand now is mindboggling… I wonder how long it will be until I find another species, or how friendly they will be… Whelp, only one way to find out!_

 **6 months after landing on Shanxi**

John now had two solar systems in his grasp, the system of Shanxi was now a teeming mass of Tyranid life, an impressive feat of biological engineering in its own right. The Sol system however was in an entire league of its own. No expense had been spared in the creation of swarm's capital, it was akin to a fortress in every sense of the word. The asteroid belt was in the process of being converted into a giant shipyard, once that was done he would be nigh unstoppable. Shanxi was the runt of the litter in that regard, being far more barren and home to only a couple dozen bio-ships at most. The colonisation effort was coming along nicely however, it was about time to continue the expansion.

 _Time to start up the next construct and see where it takes me, yet again curiosity takes the better of me._

Ordering a small scout ship, merely 500metres in length to send a psykec ping at the beacon he grinned as it began to activate and come online. After a minute or so of powering up it suddenly stabilised, a blue field of energy appearing around the scout ship as it began to accelerate.

 _Showtime!_

 **Index:**

Narvhal:

A Narvhal is a Tyranid bio-ship that fulfils the role of allowing vessels to travel FTL, the Narvhal uses its immense psykec power to fold spacetime around a Tyranid fleet allowing it to travel FTL in real space. This method while slow, has a built in detection method in that it will automatically shut down in the gravity well of a planet or black hole, bypassing the need for superluminal sensors. The Narvhal is unique in its design in the fact it has no weaponry of its own and a remarkably fragile hull, covered entirely in hyper sensitive hairs and sensory organs.

Swarm-lord:

The Swarm-lord is the champion of a hive fleet, bio-forged from the greatest materials in the very best psykec foundries amongst a hive fleet. The Swarm-lord is a pinnacle of all Tyranid evolution, possessing incredible psykec power and immeasurable physical presence. Each and every part of the Swarm-lord's body is enhanced to an utterly incredible and often impossible degree using psykec energies, at the cost of taking a significant portion of a bio-ship's power to create.

Bio-ship:

A great mass of flesh and bone, normally an oval shape with giant pincers at the front. Tyranid ships are often weak for their size but make up for it in raw numbers and adaptability, a hive ship can redesign itself in a matter of minutes in some cases. Bio-ships make use of weapons such as bone spine throwers, bio-plasma cannons, spore cannons and various forms of ripper cannons. That being said there are _many_ other weapons a bio-ship can and will use, such as psykec attacks and thousands of different kind of biological projectiles. A particular favourite of the hive fleet is to launch an incredible wave of spore mines as a wall of death towards an apposing fleet, forcing the to either evade and lose their formation or be destroyed.

Psykecs:

'Psykecs' are an ability unique to the warhammer40k universe, a Psyker is someone/something that is able to bend the realm of the warp to their will, allowing immense power at a grave cost. A Psyker is inherently vulnerable to daemonic incursions and the deziens of the warp and will be often be driven to insanity. When a psyker goes rouge it can spell the doom of an entire world, or in some cases an entire collection of systems.


	2. First contact

**Here's a little bit of action, I won't spoil anything but there's more to come. I'm in the stage where I'm writing quiet fast, but I'm being careful not to burn myself out to quickly. I want to be able to finish this fic at some point, I have an end goal in mind.**

 **Index and Q &A are at the bottom of the page, enjoy.**

"Their hunger is beyond our comprehension, it is so all consuming and ravenous that every thought, every action, every point in their miserable existence is sought to cure it." – Unknown.

"I know you may find the Tyranids physically repellent to look at but believe me, you don't want to let them out of your sight." – Hojan Storall.

"We must scour them from the stars before they do same to us." – The great devourer.

 **Relay 314, 24** **th** **Turian fleet**

The 24th Turian fleet, consisting of 30 frigates, 15 cruisers and 3 dreadnoughts floated through space absently on patrol. The patrols were long winded, never ending and boring to say the least, but so is the life of a soldier. Or at least that is what Desolas theorised as he tapped away idly at his command chair. Leading the 24th fleet was General Desolas Arterius, aboard his personal dreadnought the _Palaven's spear_. Currently he was idly thinking pleasant thoughts of his wife, and when he next be able to enjoy her embrace by his side.

"Sir, we getting readings parallel to that of activation from relay 314, It's being activated from the other side."

Desolas pushed those thoughts from his mind with a sigh, activating a relay was a breach of council law, one that would need to be punished. Odds were some primitives had just came across the relay and sought to study it, how many had those damned fools already activated? Regardless, they would be made to either submit under their own accord, or be forced beneath the Hierarchy's boot.

"Set course for the relay, I want standard a standard arrow-head formation with the fleet on high alert, we could be seeing the next Rachni out there."

"Yes sir, relaying orders to the fleet!"

 _Spirits damned if we meet those insect freaks again…_

Desolas sat in contemplation of his new discovery. If the activation was due to some upstart primitives then he would simply establish a beachhead in their territory, ideally before contacting the council. That way when the Asari diplomats came in they would have leverage over the primitives, some would call it holding a world hostage. The Hierarchy referred to it as 'Diplomacy'. While he was not _proud_ of having to invade an alien people in the name of a law they did not know of, it was the way it had been done for countless generations. Who was he to question the wisdom of the ancients, his very forefathers?

"Sir, unknown contacts coming through… Now!"

"Put them up on screen."

The screen flickered for a second as the sensors tried to lock onto the unknown forces, before zooming in to get a better look once they were located. Before him a giant organism the size of a heavy cruiser sat motionless in space, monstrous eyes glaring back at him.

"What in the name of the spirits is that?"

While it was certainly the largest creature he had ever seen, he supposed it wasn't _entirely_ impossiblefor a living organism to find its way into space. After all, Thresher-maw's were known to survive in space, perhaps this creature was a cousin of sorts?

"I'm detecting no signs of element Zero, I'm not really sure how it managed to activate the relay without a drive core but it did it."

Desolas frowned.

"How is that possible, scan for anomalies on all wavelengths."

There was an abrupt clicking sound as the Ensign messed with his terminal until his mandibles widened with surprise. He stared at the terminal for a few seconds before smacking it, seemingly unsure if what he was reading was really true or not.

"What is it ensign?"

"Sir, I'm detecting some kind of _space-time_ anomaly around the creature, it appears to be harnessing it in some way. I would hazard to guess the creature uses it for movement or something similar, it would explain the lack of thrusters."

He watched in fascination as the creature began to rotate itself through some unknown means until it was facing them, careening open its oversized jaws as it did so. The being was utterly impressive in every way, the way it moved and looked was beyond anything he had ever seen. Every part of it was armoured in a way that reminded him of a Krogan's head crest, also appearing to be qually hardy.

"Anything else Ensign?"

"We're receiving some kind of… garbled signal of some kind, it's being emanated in all directions from the creature."

"Can you translate it?"

"Not a chance, it's complete garbage, I can't make heads or tails of it, well beyond anything I have ever seen."

Desolas glanced over at his fleet, checking their positioning.

"Odds of it being an attempt to communicate with us?"

"I would find it impossible to believe the creature is actively trying to hail us in some way, at the most basic level all signals are ones and zeros, this is just a mixture of random garbage."

"Perhaps it's an evolved warning mechanism, from its perspective we're trying to encroach on its territory."

The ensign nodded.

"That would make sense sir."

Desolas frowned at the creature, unsure of how to act about the creatures presence.

"Fire a warning shot and see how it reacts."

Immediately the dreadnought shuddered beneath him as a 20kg ferro-tungsten slug shot out through the spinal mounted accelerator, careening through space towards the creature. The reaction was not quite what he had expected, the creature began to shake with rage, opening and closing its jaws to symbolise its displeasure.

"Sir, it's accelerating back to the relay, I have no idea _how_ it's doing it but it's doing it _fast!_ "

He watched in amazement as the supersized bug shot forward at impossible speed towards the relay, before being engulfed in a mass effect field, shot off into deep space.

"Sir we didn't detect any signs of element Zero when it activated the relay, we _did_ however detect the anomaly stretch out towards the relay just before hand."

 _That would certainly explain how it is able to activate the relay._

"Follow after it, let's see if there's any more of them. The Salarian's are going to have a field day when they get their hands on those bastards, the Hierarchy can making a killing off their hides."

As the fleet neared the relay it began to glow and spin up, before coating the 48 Turian ships in a mass effect field, launching them forward into some unknown location. With a flash of light they appeared in the new system, frigates at the front and dreadnoughts at the back as a wedge, standard formation.

"What do you see Ensign?"

"Sir the beast has a couple friends, a dreadnought sized one and two more heavy cruiser sized ones to be exact."

Desolas contemplated the situation before him. One on hand he was encroaching on the beast's territory and had no real right to be here, on the other hand the Hierarchy's authority trumped that of any primitive beast.

"Are we detecting any kind of signal Ensign?"

"We're detecting the same garbled mess as last time, it's completely unintelligible."

Desolas cracked his neck and took a deep breath preparing himself for his next order.

"Attention all ships, be ready to fire on the first creature on my command."

Taking one final glance at the alien beasts he cleared his throat.

"Fire!"

A wave of ferro-tungsten mass accelerator projectiles shot forth towards the giant beasts, crossing the vast distances of space within seconds before biting into their flesh.

"Enemy cruiser is disabled but still alive somehow."

Desolas's mandibles widened in surprise as the beasts began to lob objects of some kind back at them, somehow managing to match the speed of a mass accelerator cannon with nothing but flesh and bone.

"Sir we're receiving fire, they're launching giant bone spears of some kind, if any of our ships get hit by that they're as good as done-"

Before the Ensign could finish the statement 3 of Desolas's frigates abruptly exploded, the massive bone spears so large they simply shattered the frigate's shielding under impact before utterly obliterating their hulls. A total of 600 good Turian lives had just been lost in the first volley, and for what? Beneath him the Dreadnought shuddered as yet more accelerator slugs were spat out.

"the first cruiser is dead and the second and third seem to be downed, but the dreadnought sized one is taking more fire than we expect- SIR WE ARE DETECTING A MASSIVE BUILD UP IN UNKNOWN ENERGY!"

A second later great bolts of purple energy shot forth from the largest beast and struck forth at the front of his fleet. Within seconds 4 frigates and 2 cruisers were obliterated, their mass cores detonating a second later washing debris over the shields of nearby ships. Desolas growled as he did some quick math on the total number of lives he had lost, damn near 2000 and counting. And worse still the enemy fleet had only lost three spirits damned cruisers!

"ALL SHIPS FOCUS FIRE INTO ITS MAW, LET IT TASTE THE HIERARCHY'S FURY!"

Ferro-tungsten slugs tore into the largest beast's flesh sending great chunks of meat and bone into open space, but to far less of an effect than he had hoped for. Even when missing a third of its flesh the beast was still flailing around alive and kicking, firing in every which direction.

"Sir it's almost dead, but it just launched boarding torpedoes of some kind, they're moving faster than anything I've ever seen!"

Much to his amazement the oddly shaped orbs neatly dodged point defence GARDIAN fire before ramming in unison into one of his heavy cruisers, imbedding themselves into its hull.

"I want landing craft down on the nearest planetoid ASAP, land in that mountainy region, in the mean time I want constant updates from that heavy cruiser!"

The ensign fiddled around with the controls on his console for a bit, before a video link was established with the boarded ship. On screen Desolas watched in horror as the captain of the heavy cruiser, one Kuril Kandros gripped at his head shrieking, the rest of his crew lay dead by his side.

"Kuril explain yourself!"

"I FEEL THEM SCRATCHING INSIDE MY MIND, SCRATCHING, SCREAMING, RUNNING, SO MANY – SO, SO MANY VOICES. THEY ARE COMING FOR ME, FLESH, BODY AND SOUL!"

The captain dropped to his knees writhing on the floor before scrambling at a bloodied pistol, raising it to his head. Before he could pull the trigger however the deranged captain suddenly shuddered, dropping the weapon to the floor at his feet. Desolas watched in astonishment as the captain turned to face the camera with a completely blank expression.

" _ **YOU DARE TRESPASS IN MY TERRITORY AND FIRE UPON MY SHIPS?**_ "

Desolas's jaw dropped, was the captain being possessed or was this some kind of chemical weapon attack? There were so many questions, so many unknown variables. Desolas began to growl.

"Identify yourself monster, what have you done with the captain?"

Captain Kuril's face seemed to contort into a grin at that, or at least a cruel imitation of one.

" _ **My name is not important right now, what is however are you intentions. Are you a bloodthirsty conqueror like the rest of your kind, or are you of a more intelligent breed?**_ "

Desolas growled with out stretched mandibles.

"Fire on the ship, I don't want whatever chemical weapon they put on there to survive."

" _ **Already past negotiation are we? Of course, I would never expect anything more of you, Turian. Perhaps, when you realise mindless conquest is not always the answer we can talk. Until then-**_ "

The heavy cruiser exploded as a mass accelerator round tore through the hull and struck against the core, mass scattering the vessel throughout the void.

 _Activating mass relays, defying council authority, chemical weapons, the hell are these things?_

"Sir, we've cleaned up the last of the alien ships with our total losses consisting of 9 frigates and 5 cruisers, along with 12 other ships suffering minor damage. But the ground force has come to a snag…"

 **System of Shanxi, 5** **th** **world from the sun, previously uninhabitable.**

"Saren I don't like this…"

Saren gripped his M-27 Scimitar assault shotgun and scanned the land before him. The landing force had been reporting hearing strange whispers and even seeing monsters hiding in the shadows. One of the soldiers in his division had described it as a giant insect, with long extended forearms and a tentacle covered mouth, leering at him from afar. His damned fool of a brother had launched them onto the ground with no intelligence on what he they were fighting what so ever, how was he to know if these reports were true?

"We are the Hierarchy's finest! We will not be cowed by some primitives with sticks and stones, remember that men."

Beside him hover tanks glided by, swinging their turrets around scanning for targets. The 24th fleet had deployed their ground forces in a total of four groups, each group consisting of 12 tanks, 8 gunships and 800 fighting men and woman, more than enough to beat just about any ground force. In theory. He was mulling over that thought when one of his female soldiers jumped, wildly gesticulating off into the distance.

"Sir do you see that?!"

Zipping around Saren Arterius studied the creature in question. About 50-60m away stood a giant creature, easily 4m tall with two sets of monstrous arms and two long muscular legs. The first set of arms had extremely elongated forearms with bony spikes, the second set looked far more normal with 4 armoured fingers each. The creature had a mane of tentacles obscuring its mouth and glowing green eyes set deep into its head. The armoured beast simply glared back at him, judging him from afar. Below the beast sat two long armoured legs, muscles tensed like pythons ready to leap forward at the Turian forces.

"HOLD YOU FIRE, I think we just found one of the locals…"

The creature just seemed to cock its head at that, standing completely motionless otherwise. Whatever it was planning it was not about to let on to its deviations.

"Sir all four divisions are reporting seeing a creature identical to this one standing motionless, what do you think it wants?"

Saren glared at the monster, before slowly raising his shotgun to his shoulder. He wasn't one to judge an alien based on looks, but this thing was beyond hideous.

"Get down on your knees and place your arms above your head, alien."

The creature simply snarled, spittle dripping from its tentacles as it leered at the Hierarchy's finest.

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO DO AS YOU ARE TOLD BEFORE I OPEN FIRE, 5-"

The creature leapt from where it stood racing forward at impossible speeds, only to be cut down by combined arms fire of over two hundred armoured Turians.

"Sir all divisions are reporting their alien doing the same thing, I think- BY THE SPIRITS!"

Over the hill a _giant_ beast stomped up before leering down at them, tightly gripping four oversized swords of impossible size in each hand. Behind it 10 or so strange looking creatures wielding _massive_ weapons fused into their flesh followed.

"Sir all divisions are reporting being under attack! They claim to be under fire from a massive wave of beings, division 3 is reporting seeing _millions_ , they're getting slaughtered out there!"

Saren narrowed his eyes at the creature before him, aiming his shotgun up at it. If these aliens possessed such numbers then why were there so few here, or were they trying to mock him? All was silent for a few moments, save for the breathing of Turian soldiers, unsure of what to do.

"What is your game, beast."

The creature seemed to laugh at that, a great booming bass vibrating the very rock beneath his feet.

" _ **YOUR MEN FORFITTED THEIR LIVES WHEN THEY ATTACKED ONE OF MY WORLDS, TURIAN. HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME?**_ "

Saren's teeth chattered as the incredible bass made his bones vibrate. Behind him he could hear whining as the tanks charged up their primary armaments.

"Sir, the fleet in orbit is reporting heavy losses, the aliens have some _serious_ back up!"

"TAKE THEM DOWN MEN!"

The beast's face contorted into a grin as it crouched down and began to-

 _sing?_

 **(Escape the fate- This war is ours, it's on youtube but be warned its fairly deathmetal-y)**

The monster spread its oversized wings, blotting out the very sun itself and began to roar, leaping into the air and flying towards them, leaving its honour guard behind. The honour guard snarled before letting loose with their oversized weapons, massive worm like creatures with diamond tips being launched at obscene velocities toward them. Each hit was a guaranteed kill as the worm curved through the air, effortlessly passing through infantry and vehicle alike. The Turian forces returned fire to little avail, mass accelerator rounds failing to penetrate flesh and bone. Mass accelerator rounds. Failing to penetrate. Flesh. And. _Bone_.

"ALL TANKS, FOCUS ON THE BIG ONE!"

The ground shuddered as the Turian tanks let loose with their primary armament, impacting the flying beast with enough force to send it back a few metres in the air with each hit, yet still unable to penetrate its carapace. Saren watched in horror as it sharply began to descend.

"HOW IN THE-"

The Soldiers sentence was cut short when the beast hit the ground, landing with such force it knocked the Turian soldiers off their feet, all while roaring its horrific battle song. The battle song was absolutely fascinating, the sheer volume making his teeth chatter as the beast sung forth. His armour being the only thing saving his poor eardrums from shattering.

" _ **FACE THE WRATH OF MY DIVINE JUDGEMENT, SCUM!**_ "

"PLEASE OH GOD NO!"

A soldier screamed as the beast snatched it up in its jaws, effortlessly snapping the armoured Turian in two, grinning the whole time.

Desolas reached to his hips and tossed his two grenades directly onto the back of the beast, detonating with no visible effect to the monster. In the meantime his forces had managed to kill 6 of the 10 honour guard, at the cost of _many_ Turian lives.

"AIR SUPPORT INBOUND SIR, THEY DON'T HAVE ANY ANTI AIR SO-"

The monster leered at the two Mantis gunships, ignoring the fire from what was left of his forces before shooting forth twin bolts of purple. The purple lighting struck against the flying machines, rending them asunder with a deep boom as their Mass-effect cores were detonated. Leaping forward the monster increased its slaughter to a frenzied level, flicking around its tail and skewering a soldiers effortlessly. Raising itself to its full 30ft height it roared before spitting forth a ball of green bio-plasma.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!"

The ball exploded in a blinding flash of light instantly annihilating an entire platoon. Taking use of the moment of confusion the monster raked its blades through yet more infantry, cutting down almost an entire platoon in under a second. Giving its wings a flap it launched itself at a tank, neatly crushing it beneath its hooves whilst swinging its tail around and skewering its turret.

"By the spirits…"

Saren's shotgun overheated as he ejected the last heat sink, watching in abject horror as the beast finished up with the last bit of his division. Hundreds of Turian's lay dead felled by the hands of the beast and its impossibly accurate honour guard. Entire tanks had been cored through through by those damned cannons, what were these aliens? After what felt like hours the beast slew the last solider, before turning around to face him, finally putting an end to its infernal battle song.

" _ **Aren't you going to try kill me, Turian?**_ "

Saren glanced down at his still over heating shotgun, before dropping it with a breathless sigh. He was as good as dead anyway, an overheated shotgun and a worthless pistol vs an indestructible monster. He had watched through his own two eyes as the beast literally shrugged off tank fire, what was he supposed to do with a spirits damned pistol?

"Just kill me beast, you have already slaughtered the rest of my division."

" _ **Interesting, a Turian who does not thirst for blood, an enigma indeed**_ _._ "

The beast walked up to him with its tail swishing, observing him with morbid interest. He gulped as it leant down to him still massively towering over him, giving him a sniff.

" _ **There is a shuttle but a hundred metres behind you, I would recommend you get back to your fleet before I am done obliterating it. Until then, good luck, Saren.**_ "

 _How in the Spirits does it know my name?_

Much to his amazement the beast turned and spread its enormous wings, before launching itself into the air with impossible force, the ground beneath vibrating from the sheer amount of force exerted. He glanced down at his pistol contemplating whether to fire on the monster or not. After spending a few seconds staring at the pistol he shook his head in amazement and began to sprint.

 **In orbit**

The 5km long Bio-ship spat forth another bone spear, crumpling yet another cruiser effortlessly. John was originally taken off guard by the assault, but that was now no longer the case, 8 of his medium sized bio-ships now traded blows with the Turian fleet, taking loses and victories of the own accord. Across the solar system another 30 of his medium sized ships and 7 of his 12km large ships soared towards the battlefield, a great many more following in from the Sol system. In the back of his mind he was already working on something to dwarf even his current largest designs, the ultimate ship to hold a relay with.

 _They only seem to use these pathetic slug cannons, perhaps I was overestimating the alien threat after all?_

John had learnt a great many things from the Turian's minds, chief among them the fact that he had appeared to have travelled back in time. He was in what seemed to be an identical copy of the 'Milky way,' even including the location of the Human's home world, except this time the Human's had yet to reach out into the stars. The time difference would explain the far more pathetic ships and weaponry fielded by these aliens. From what he had digested the galactic population was only a few trillion, the Imperium used to consist of roughly a quintillion lives, the old hive a great many orders of magnitude above that.

 _A 20kg slug at 1.3% the speed of light is standard for their LARGEST weaponry here, the imperium would have used a 100,000tonne warhead at 90% the speed of light for their spinal mounted weaponry, plus a 5teratonne warhead with a blast radius of a small planetoid. But still, in this time period the Eldar would have ruled, and yet still there are no Orks to be seen? Perhaps there is more to this, a thought for a later date nether less._

Mentally shrugging he had one of his bio-ships race forward before grabbing the enemy flag ship, a 1.5km long dreadnought. Tensing the thick muscles contained within its jaws it bit down splitting the dreadnought in two, obliterating it within a flash of white. He had lost a fair number of bio-ships so far but that was to be expected when you're caught off guard. When his new bio-ships got in range he quickly lined them up and began to fire.

 _Use boarding pustules against the last dreadnought, gene-stealers and venomthrope's only. Blow the rest._

A wave consisting of hundreds of boarding tyrannocyte lashed out towards the Turian fleet, tearing through hulls and depositing ravenous bio-forms inside. Reaching through the materium he latched onto the minds of the last dreadnought and squeezed, whispering into the subconscious of the Turian's aboard. The bio-forms made quick work of the now deranged infantry as the beasts scratched, clawed and tore through deck after deck of ship. The last two remaining frigates began to turn and make a run for the relay, uncaring of the fate of their brothers.

 _Concentrate fire on the closest most frigate, the other one is too far away._

Immediately the bio-ship's launched everything they had at one of the two frigates, the hundreds of projectiles eventually catching up to the vessel just before it could escape. The second frigate began to encase itself in blue energy before disappearing off into deep space with a shudder.

 _Time to prepare my defences I guess, according to those mind's they have an awful lot of ships to bring bear. Then again, if my project is a success it won't matter how many ships they bring…_

With that he began cleaning up the ruined remains of the Turian fleet, slaughtering any surviving Turian's with little mercy nor remorse.

 **Relay 314, retreating Turian force**

Saren trembled as he went over the footage he had recorded through his helmet. Everything was present, from the slaughter of his troops to his pathetic surrendering to the beast moments later. He would be court martialled, no _executed_ for sure. Unless…

 _I have to get this to the council as soon as possible, If I act honourable enough the primarch might have pity on me, perhaps I might only suffer a dishonourable discharge?_

"I have class A value information on this new threat, take me to the citadel, _NOW_."

 **Questions & Answers**

Why is Saren alive instead of Desolas?

In the original mass effect Saren is the one who dies, and Desolas is angered by the death of his brother and then blah blah blah plot point reapers. Ultimately he seeks vengeance for his brother against the humans, but we all know that so I'm flipping it around to make it more interesting. As you can probably already tell I like to go off track so that you, the reader aren't just reading the same damn fanfic but with different characters every time. I've noticed that a lot of Mass-effect fanfic's are just them going through the order of events and missions, the only difference being the new character)s. I don't plan to make the council OC or anything don't worry, I'm just messing with the order of events a little bit to keep you on your toes.

What do you mean by humanised Tyranids?

Basically the swarm (John) will act more human than normal, thinking and acting in the same way a human would. For instance, instead of just talking to someone in quick sharp bursts he might lounge around and make fun of the person he was talking to, or crack jokes at them. There will be little if any moralistic bullshit, I'm far to Asperges to write that shit even if I wanted to so don't worry about that.

Is humanity gone?

In case you couldn't tell, humans are very dead in this universe, honestly I just don't like the way the Systems alliance acts in Mass-effect at all. Its rather pathetic when compared to the Imperium, it pains me to write the Alliance. Also I'm really into the 'Meeting holy shit what the fuck tier scary monster aliens instead of humans' first contact trope in fanfiction.

 **Index**

Tyrannocyte:

The standard boarding craft of the Tyranid hive fleet, consisting of what is essentially an armoured sac filled to the brim with Tyranid bio-forms. The outside is heavily armoured in carapace and protective flesh allowing for it to punch through a ship's hull whilst sustaining point defence fire, numerous grabbing tendrils on the outside to secure themselves to the ship once they land.

Warp lighting:

A simple yet effective weapon utilised by sorcerers in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Warp lighting is a powerful and effective weapon allowing the user to do massive damage to anything short of a Space Marine, requiring little training to manifest with dramatic results. For the most part Tyranid psyker's are remarkably powerful, but untrained.

Hive-guard:

The Hive-guard serve as either a ranged version of the fearsome Tyrant-guard. A Tyrant-guard in essence is a mindless walking shield, lacking any sensory organs of its own making it a potent shield capable of easily withstanding anti-tank/massed infantry firepower. A Hive-guard in essence however is a vaguely centaur shaped creature, with a massive oversized weapon and four hooved legs to provide a stable firing platform. The standard weapon of the hive guard fires a long worm like projectile with a diamond tip, often more intelligent than the actual Hive-guard itself. The worm's possess small flap like extrusions that allow it to arc through the air using the senses of the other Hive-guards to create a form of '3d map', allowing them to fire around corners and hit impossible shots. The worms are an remarkably potent projectile due to the bio-forged muscle framework inside the weapon, known to be able to core an armoured vehicle with little effort.


	3. First strike

**Sorry its been a while since the last chapter, I've actually had this chapter written for well over a week now, not great I know. But hey, on the Bright side it's a solid 5350 or so words of new content so what's not to love? I won't go into it but I have some serious mental issues that really fuck with my writing to a near comical degree and the meds are NOT fucking nice on me physically, but enough with excuses. I noticed that the general attitude towards the 'singing/angry music' aspect was mostly negative, so I will tone that down and in hind sight I agree with you guys on this one. Otherwise here's a quick example of the various talking styles I'll be using and let's get into it.**

"Talking."

" _ **ANGRY SWARM LORD YELL SHOUT**_."

+Talking in the hive mind+

 _Thinking._

"They have only one purpose and there is nothing they will not do to accomplish this, no matter how vile or loathsome it might be. These abominations mean to destroy everything proud and noble, everything we hold dear and have fought so long to achieve." – Inquisitor Agmar.

"The more I learn about these aliens, the more I come to understand what drives them, the more I hate them. I hate them for what they are and for what they may one day become. I hate them not because they hate us but because they are incapable of good, honest, human hatred." - Inquisitor Agmar.

 **Citadel Council**

"Come in Saren."

The Turian general raced into the Council chambers breathing heavily, obviously fatigued by whatever it was he had just done. Tevos sighed.

"What is it this time?"

Saren ran up to the three confused Councillors before dropping to his knees panting.

"Patrol fleet. Find relay. Activating. Alien ship. Go to alien world. Everyone die."

He shakily tapped away at his omni-tool before sending over the files of the battle in question to the councillors. Valern manipulated her omni-tool until a holographic recording began to play. It showed the initial interaction with the alien ship and the relay, the way Desolas had acted drawing a few murmurs from the councillors. Valern gave the Turian a glare.

"Is this what you came to show us, Captain Desolas firing upon some alien creature?"

She watched as the alien creature turned towards the relay, before accelerating forward and disappearing into deep space. Saren shook his head.

"I don't-"

Saren growled.

"No, just watch…"

The next sequence utterly shocked the three councillors to the core. They watched as the Turian fleet engaged the alien creatures, taking massive loses at the alien's hands. Valern was particularly amazed by the method they used to fight, tossing forth giant spears of bone that seemed to ignore all shielding.

"Raw kinetic power sufficient to crack Cruiser-class shielding in one blow. Enough energy to pass on and obliterate vessel, one shot one kill."

Pods of some kind flew into one of the Turian's cruisers, embedding itself in its metal hide. They watched in horror as Desolas established contact with the ship, showing that the captain had been poisoned somehow, completely deranged. The captain tried to raise a pistol to his head, only for him to suddenly drop it and become eerily silent. That's when he began to speak.

"Fascinating, creatures have some form of mind control, perhaps a chemical weapon. No, no chemical weapon could provide such accurate control."

Sparatus growled.

"I don't care how they did it all I know is they need to die."

Tevos frowned at that, why did that damn Turian also jump into these things so quickly.

"Did you not hear him speak Sparatus? The creatures are upset you trespassed on their land and fired on their people."

Saren simply grunted. The video continued onward, displaying the last alien creature being destroyed before the Turian patrol launched ground forces. They then watched as the fleet were quickly dismantled over then next 10minutes as a wave of alien creatures of impossible size flooded the system.

"12km in length? Impossible, no such being could exist. We need samples of these creatures."

As the video finished Tevos slumped down into her chair.

"Goddess, who are these people."

"PEOPLE? Those MONSTERS are the next Rachni! I'm calling for the immediate formation of an _extermination_ fleet to go burn their worlds."

Saren coughed.

"There's another video…"

Valern activated the next holographic video. They watched as a giant alien _monster_ and its honour guard effortlessly slaughtered an entire Turian _division_ with losses only to its honour guard. The monster sang and roared as it fought, effortlessly tossing aside tanks as if they were nothing. The most shocking part however was what happened after the battle had ended, now showing Saren staring up at the giant beast.

' _ **Aren't you going to try kill me, Turian?**_ '

And then,

' _ **Interesting, a Turian who does not thirst for blood, an enigma indeed**_ _._ '

And finally,

' _ **There is a shuttle but a hundred metres behind you, I would recommend you get back to your fleet before I am done obliterating it. Until then, good luck, Saren.**_ '

The creature then turned and flew off into the sky, earning a gasp from Valern as she sputtered off about how it was impossible such a large creature could gain flight. It was almost as if the creature was using some kind of in built biotic field to defy the square-cubed law?

"By the goddess..."

Tevos however had been more shocked by the dialogue presented by the creature than anything. It was able to display levels of intelligence and a complex understanding of mercy, the Turian's had made a mistake in their attack, not realising them to be fully intelligent.

"Simply amazing. Alien displays impossible physical prowess and ability to understand mercy and honour. More than a simply beast, need more information."

Tevos nodded in agreement.

"I will collect up some diplomats-"

Sparatus slammed his fists into the Council table.

"DIPLOMATS? CAN YOU NOT SEE THE THREAT THESE, THESE _MONSTERS!_ POSSES?"

Sparatus activated his omni tool and began to type.

"I am ordering the 1st through 5th Turian fleets to arrive at relay 314 over the following week, we will combine our forces together and end this menace."

Tevos growled.

"The Asari republics will do NO SUCH thing! The most you will be receiving from us is an unarmed diplomatic envoy, nothing else."

Sparatus's mandibles widened so far they audibly creaked.

"FINE THEN! But when your people are SLAUGHTERED don't come crying to me."

The two Councillors turned to Valern, who had been silent the whole time. She sat in thought for a long minute, complete silence overpowering the chambers.

"Will send 1st through 3rd Salarian fleets, threat is too great. Although attempt at diplomacy must be made, send Asari envoy in first."

Tevos rubbed her temples.

"This is a nightmare…"

 **Relay 314, Tyranid space**

Satisfied with the refitting of his damaged bio-ships he began construction of his most devious plan yet. He was going to design a battle station to directly counter the Citadel's tactics in order to defend the relay. The station would be the largest vessels he had constructed yet, a great mass of flesh and bone that would provide complete coverage of the relay. The battle station resembled that of an earth spider, with 12 great arms curling out from the central disc shaped block. Each arm would be home to an immense amount of weaponry, facing towards the relay like a satellite dish. The station was to be 45km in height and width and about 10km in length, larger than their citadel by a significant amount.

 _They compare everything to their Citadel, by intentionally out classing it in size I will be able to sow fear into them, even if I am forced to leave much of it hollow._

The Citadel races seemed to have an extreme aversion to using large numbers of fighters, likely due to their belief that GARDIAN lasers would simply cut them down. However when the station was able to deploy 10,000 at a time?

 _The trick will be to form a meat grinder, the Citadel fleets will have to jump in around the relay, forcing them to jump into knife fighting distance with my battle station. By only using high fire-rate point defence weaponry instead of larger capital weaponry it will leave them at an extreme disadvantage, unable to counter the station effectively._

The plan was completely sound in theory, from what he had learnt from the Turian's no one had ever attempted anything on this scale, believing it simply impossible to deploy a station large enough to make it effective. That is unless you can focus your entire productive output into a single project along with cannibalizing most of your fleet…

 _Now that I have my more defensive plans underway, I need to think about my passive ones._

John scoured the hive mind for any and all ideas. Assuming the Citadel races tried diplomacy, which the Asari would likely push for if anything, he would have remarkably limited options. He simply didn't have access to any bio-forms capable of preforming the role of discussion without being monstrous.

 _Unless…_

Reaching back into the hive mind he scoured around until he found what he wanted. An intact human mind, currently contained within a bio-ship orbiting earth. The mind itself would need some modifications of course, it had to be integrated into the hive mind and made subservient to him. That way it would be able to come across as a separate entity whilst still being in on his plans, enough to fool the Citadel races hopefully. He simply couldn't afford a war in his current state, maybe a single defence at best.

 _Now all I have to do is stimulate the mind and hope nothing goes wrong…_

He spent the next half a day or so working on his little project. The mind had to be woken slowly and with great care, otherwise serious brain damage could arise. If done correctly it would simply wake up and be happy with its current state, willing to help him with his goals. Stimulating the brain containing the human's consciousness he had it arise.

+H-huh? Wait, I'm alive?! And I'm part of a hive mind, that's pretty cool I guess?+

+Of course little one, what do I call you?+

John was intrigued by his new success, he now had someone to keep him company, at least a semi lobotomised version of one.

+I don't exactly remember anything of my old life, or even if I had one… Eh, just call me Emily, as good a name as any.+

John forwarded the current state of the hive to her. For a good half minute of real time her consciousness faded as it struggled to process the new data.

+Well _shit_. I'll be happy to give 'em a good chat if they decide to play nice, that is assuming they do after all. Those Turian's sure are into the whole 'kill maim burn' thing.+

John was surprised by the complete lack of tactfulness the Human mind seemed to possess, yet at the same time deeply amused by it. Emily felt, _authentic_ for the lack of a better word, a more genuine person if you will.

 _At least I can't claim to be bored now, Emily will be a handful to look after…_

John had no clue how Emily would have reacted to her new existence without the not so subtle brain washing and he sure as hell didn't want to find out, for all he knew she could have just died from the shock.

+Eh, may have, not the nicest wakeup I've ever had but probably not the worst.+

+Of course, I have to work on my defences now so I'll be putting you back to sleep for a little while, okay Emily?+

+Okay John, nighty night, don't let the bed Tyranid's bite!+

John mentally sighed as he rendered the mind unconscious, before returning to the task at hand. The station's framework was already damn near complete at the cost of an entire fleet of bio-ships, but no matter. Biomass was intended to be reshaped and redesigned, or else it wouldn't be of Tyranid design.

 **Citadel Council**

Sparatus was not a happy man. He had been ordered by the other two councillors to keep the whole thing under wraps for now, saying things like 'You can announce victory when its over' and even 'When I bring them back to the Citadel you can talk'.

 _How am I supposed to form a full war fleet when I have to keep the whole operation under wraps? Families will start to get suspicious when their loved ones are suddenly redeployed with no reason given._

"The first fleet are underway at the relay, thankfully it hasn't been too difficult to assemble them, even with the enforced secrecy."

Tevos simply rolled her eyes. In truth she didn't want Sparatus to get everyone up in arms over the situation before anyone had a grasp of it, diplomacy was impossible when the population was already thirsting for blood. She had known that man for long enough to know he would only mention the parts of savagery and violence, ignoring the high levels of intelligence and non-aggressive actions taken by the creatures.

"Valern, how has the research and decryption into their languages gone?"

"Not well. Requires super computers to understand, still little idea of the anomalies the Turian's detected."

That made Tevos shudder a little bit. While she wanted to attempt peace with these beings that could be a problem. Whatever method they used for mind control would need to be stopped for sure, it was a complete violation of Citadel law.

"I'm assembling the first bit of my diplomatic team, they'll be ready by the end of the week."

 **Relay 314, Tyranid space**

John idly continued stretching flesh and bone around his station. He was just about finished with his station, now filling it to the brim with fighters. He had decided to capitalise completely on the Citadel's over use in long ranged spinal weaponry by only equipping the station with flak and point defence. Each station had thousands of flak cannons that would fire shards of bone, each shard containing bio-explosive and a sensory organs. Once the shards had embedded themselves within the target they would explode, dealing maximum damage. While his flak cannons wore down the shields of the enemy fleet his fighters would fly in at close range and ram into the enemy ship, releasing Gene-stealers and perhaps even Carnifex's inside.

 **Relay 314, Citadel fleet.**

Asari diplomat Nassana Dantius gulped as she stared down the relay. Around her shuttle a total of 900 ships, 700 of which Turian and the other 200 Salarian, all sat in wait. The Immense fleet sat ready, prepared to pounce at a moment's notice. And at the very front of it all was her little unarmed ship, merely 50m in length bearing the title of _Soft wind_.

"Alright ladies, we know our duty."

The Asari aide her nodded. They had all seen the footage of this new species, and while not all of them agreed peace was the best option they all agreed it was worth giving it a shot.

"Tell the fleet master we're going in."

Nassana suddenly felt lightheaded as they drew closer to the relay. What would she see? With a shake of her head she watched as her ship was encased in blue energy and was suddenly shot forth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing she saw was black. Not the darkness of space however, one of carapace and pure malice. Glancing down at the sensors she gasped.

"By the goddess…"

Not even a kilometre away sat the second largest station she had ever seen, even larger than the goddess damned Citadel! The monstrosity of flesh and bone was simply incredible in its construction and design, resembling a giant spider fully encased in a crab's shell.

"Receiving signal from the station, patching it through the Salarian super computer."

Beneath the floor of the ship the super computer began to whir, trying to make sense of the alien signals. After a few seconds of processing an audio transmission began to speak through the ships sensors.

" _ **You have entered sovereign Tyranid space, state your intent. Or don't do that and be destroyed, I wouldn't really complain either way."**_

Nassana frowned. The callous and chirpy way the 'Tyranid' had responded made it seem as if it simply didn't care for its own life nor the brewing conflict, how crazy were these people exactly?

"Start transmission."

Taking a deep breath she began.

"Greeting, I am Nassana Dantius of the Asari republic-"

" _ **I am aware of who and what you are, as well as who you represent, cut the bull before I do it for you.**_ "

Nassana frowned at that. While it was to be expected that these 'Tyranids' would have gotten some information from the destroyed Turian ships, it was still a little surprising that they claimed to who she was, then again who knows what those damned Turian's put on their ships.

"The Citadel council would like to extend an arm of peace towards the Tyranid people, I assume you are a leader of some sort?"

The voice began to laugh in a deep guttural tone.

" _ **I represent all Tyranid's, my name is legion for we are many.**_ "

 _Well that confirms the hive mind theory…_

"Of course, with your permission I would like to extend an invitation to the Citadel so that we may discuss peaceful actions-"

Before she could finish her sentence a fleet suddenly appeared around her. One that made her heart stop when the realised who it belonged to.

"THE HIERARCHY SHALL WAIT NO LONGER, WE DEMAND VEGENACE!"

And so the battle began.

 **Relay 314 defences**

A few seconds after the Turian fleet appeared another one appeared far behind it, intent on sneaking around the relay defences to get behind my own fleet. Unfortunately for them I had predicted this maneuverer and had placed a few Bio-ships within knife fighting distance of them.

 _The Salarian's overestimate their own intelligence whilst underestimating that of others, my information was correct._

His superstation began to fire, spitting forth thousands of explosive projectiles at point blank range into the enemy fleet. At a further distance sat my fleet of bio-ships, great battleships that spat forth long ranged weaponry into the Citadel fleet's hulls. For a second the Turian's returned fire with nothing but their point defence, unable to comprehend what was happening.

+Fuck 'em up John!+

+Well if you insist…+

With a shudder thousands of fighters were launched from the station in neat rows, 5,000 great masses of flesh and bone that spat fury and death at their foes. That was the moment the Citadel fleet began to fight back. Focusing fire on the arms of my station they were able to concentrate fire enough to puncture through the outer hull and begin tearing up the insides. Reaching forward with a specially devised Zoanthropic quoir he instilled a feeling of dread within the pits of the Citadel fleet's minds, not enough to kill them but enough to frighten them into a poor performance. Broadcasting to their fleet he began to goad them.

" _ **It seems the Turian's can't keep up with a few fighters, isn't that unfortunate?**_ "

The Turian dreadnoughts, 10 in total began to scramble as thousands of boarding fighters launched forth at them. Out of the 5,000 launched fighters only 2,000 actually survived the trip, but that was still more than enough. The flak cannons had already softened up the shielding enough for the boarding fighters to pass in, dropping ordinance on their hulls before puncturing inside and injecting forth all kinds of Tyranid life forms. His favourite fighters of course, all 100 of them contained a single screamer-killer Carnifex within, they would be injected into the cargo bay of a larger shps and be let loose inside.

 **Aboard the Turian Dreadnought** _ **Shining light**_

Trebia sighed as she tapped away idly at the control terminal as the dreadnought shook once again. She had been recalled from her family outing for this, some kind of policing action or whatever. The brass didn't really bother to inform her what they were fighting only that they were fighting, not that it mattered to the lowly deckhand.

"Spirits, what do you think they're fighting out there?"

She muttered to her friend, one Ulvea Phoculus.

"Not sure, but if it's shaking the dreadnought this much it has to be bad. Maybe it's the next Rachni?"

She nodded in agreement before pulling out her canteen and taking a quick swig. The Rachni were as good as gone though, it would be silly-

"BRACE!"

Ducking to the floor the entire ship shuddered as _something_ punched through the wall of the cargo bay, flattening a few gunships as it tumbled through before coming to a stop atop a tank.

"SPIRITS!"

She watched in amazement as the strange fleshy pod began to hiss and eject super cooled gas into the air, before finally opening like a flower at the top.

"What do you think's inside Trebia?"

"Well I-"

There was a brutal roar as the pod was suddenly torn open, revealing a monstrous creature easily the size of a tank inside. The creature roared before charging at the stunned deckhands.

"Oh…"

Was the last thing she thought as a giant blade easily twice her height ripped through her insides.

 **Battle of relay 314, Tyranid space**

+Shit John I think they figured it out…+

One of the battle station's arms exploded, torn off from the base now sailing into space. The Turian's seemed to be having a bad time to say the least. What with the losses of 8 dreadnoughts 192 cruisers and 208 frigates, whereas he had only lost a few station arms and around 6 battleships 38 cruisers and exactly 5,000 fighters, now embedded In their hulls and wreaking havoc. The initial defence had proven to be beyond anything the Turian's could have expected, exploiting the incredible lack of carrier style warfare used by the Citadel races in order to get close and abuse their GARDIAN point defence.

 _All cruiser class bio-ships kamikaze the enemy fleet, all battle ships fire bio-bombs afterwards._

The Salarian fleet had now finished up with the fleet he had sent to defend the back of the relay, losing 76 ships in the process. The Salarian's had been smart in how they fought and managed to take down the 4 battleships and 27 cruisers with relative ease. The Citadel fleet that originally consisted of 900 ships was now at a mere 416 ships. They had been incredibly stupid in their attack, charging forth with no prior information and nothing but rage in their minds.

"DIE YOU SPIRITS DAMNED RACHNI BASTARDS!"

John laughed as he received the transmission from the Turian flag ship, an immense 1.5km dreadnought that was currently firing slug after slug into a charging bio-ship, only for its thin hull to be torn in half neatly bisecting the ship in two.

+Okay now drop the bantz!+

" _ **How do you change your difficulty setting? My bots are stuck on easy.**_ "

Was the last thing the Turian fleet master heard before a 102 of the original 312 cruisers sent into the kamikaze attack impacted his fleet, tearing apart Turian ships. The cuisers effortlessly passed through the Turian fleet taking multiple ships at a time. Although a few dreadnoughts were able to survive the impacts for the most part the Citadel fleet was decimated, now consisting of only 202 ships. For a few seconds all was well, until the bio-bombs hit an instant later. Great balls of super-heated plasma exploded outwards annihilating a large chunk of the fleet, now down to only 98, the nuclear level ordinance spewing highly radioactive ionised plasma in all directions.

 _High risk high reward I suppose._

The 18 remaining bio-ships began to let loose with all they had into the weakened enemy fleet as it began to disperse, focusing fire on one bio-shipat a time. The giant hulking vessels, each anywhere from 8-12km in length launched bone, plasma and claw into their opponent. Amazingly for the most part they were able to dodge the attacks, forcing him to activate his trump card.

 _All ships use Paroxysm on the enemy ships on my command._

+Shit, well now they're gonna have 'horrific weapons of torture' as a political tool against us.+

+But we don't even know of their laws, how could we commit a crime that we don't know of? It's awfully unfortunate we don't have say, access to their mind's or anything. What a shame!

Waiting for the enemy ships to draw a closer he launched the immense Psykec attack, whilst also sending a signal to the fleet as he did so.

" _ **Damn my head is sore, how about you guys?**_ "

A shimmering aura extended through space before gripping onto the minds of the Citadel fleet, stimulating _every_ pain nerve in their body at once. The effect was immediate, the fleet continued to fly forward and fire at where they had been a few seconds ago, not reacting or changing course in anyway.

+Literally the most pain any being could ever experience, not too shabby Johny!+

+Johny?+

+New nickname, sounds cute.+

+Hrrm, I suppose so.+

The Citadel fleet was unable to react when my bio-ships suddenly shot with open maws. Just as the effects of the Paryoxysm were beginning to wear off the bio-ships chomped down and began to quiet literally _swallow_ the enemy fleet, grinding through flesh and steel. The great bio-ships began to bite away and chew away at the Citadel fleet, utilising the shock to launch boarding parties into the other ships. There was a flash of white as he lost a couple bio-ships, now down to 15 in total.

 _It'll be a while until I can collect up all the lost biomass to reform the fleet, I simply don't have the numbers to survive a full assault._

As the bio-forms boarded the last flailing Citadel ship he sent his ultimatum.

" _ **Power down your weapons and shields or else I will use the Paroxym on you, and I'll turn it up past 30% this time.**_ "

 _As good a bluff as any._

The effect was immediate. Every ship in the Citadel fleet powered down, unwilling to face the horrific torture of his Psykec weaponry, quite literally the worst thing any being could ever experience. Flicking out from his bio-ships he cleaned up the rest of their now stationary fleet in a matter of seconds, ending the battle instantly.

+So Johny, I assume you're savouring the taste of victory?+

+Of course.+

Launching venomthrope's to collect from the debris he turned and started on his next task.

 **Tyranid space, Nassana Dantius's diplomatic envoy**

"By the Goddess…"

The matriarch paled at the sight of the graveyard that was previously a mighty Citadel fleet. Those damned fools had jumped in with superior numbers and firepower, yet still managed to lose out of their own idiocy regardless. The Tyranid battle station now lay as a smouldering wreck, tendrils latching onto flesh and slowly beginning repairs. The Salarian's had been clever of course but no amount of on the go planning can beat thousands of fighters flying over your hulls. This moment would be remembered as the most horrific battle seen since the Rachni wars, which this could incidentally lead to.

"M-matriarch, do we c-contact them?"

Gulping she nodded in the affirmative.

"Greetings 'Legion', the Citadel deeply apolo-"

" _ **Please, call me John. I'm sure they're feeling awfully sorry for themselves after I blew up their garbage fire of a fleet.**_ "

Nassana had no clue what a 'garbage fire' was exactly, but she could tell from tone alone that it was an insult, a remarkably amusing one at that.

"Regardless, I wish to extend an arm of peace to your people."

The Tyranid went completely silent, seemingly mulling the moment over. After the most intense half minute of Nassana's life the Tyranid began to speak once again.

" _ **I'll take it.**_ "

"If you allow it, I will go back to the Citadel and return in an hour to escort one of your ships along, you have my word as a Matriarch I will not allow any more 'garbage fire' fleets to attack you."

" _ **Acceptable, but be warned if you do not return within the hour I will take that as a sign you have crossed me and that makes me sad :("**_

It took the super computer a good 30 seconds to conver the two pieces of grammar to the intended meaning, making her laugh at just how absurd the situation was. She was sat in the graveyard of an entire citadel fleet talking to an eccentric alien hive mind that liked frowny-faces.

 _What I do for the citadel…_

The one hour number had been picked for a reason of course, it was far too short a time period for the Citadel to raise an offensive battle fleet, hopefully enough to reassure the Tyranid. By picking such a short period of time it would allow the Tyranid's to have an advantage, hopefully making negotiations easier.

"I thank you John for your incredible patience, even the Asari would be upset at the horrific losses they you had suffered today.

There was an audible chittering sound through the speakers as the Tyranid seemed to laugh.

" _ **Losses? I have not lost anything, all I have lost is a little bit of bio-mass that can be regrown and reshaped near instantly. This fleet will be as good as new within a few days.**_ "

Nassana slapped a hand across her mouth to hide a gasp. Only a few days No losses? What had these Turians done… Nodding to the pilot to deactivate the audio link.

"Goddess Nassana, how do you remain so calm, and did you hear it talk about how quickly the fleet would be repaired? What do we do…"

Nasanna stood completely still for a second before abruptly passing out, hitting the floor with a dull thump.

 **Tyranid space**

+"As good as new within a few days", damn good bluff Johny!+

+They don't need to know the truth now do they?+

+Of course.+

John spent the next while cleaning up the debris and pouring over the debris attempting to salvage what he could. Unfortunately none of the Salarian's were in good enough condition to be salvaged, their oxygen deprived brains nothing more than frozen goop by the time that he got to them. But that gave him other things to concentrate on.

+John can I have a body?+

+You want a human body?+

John frowned internally. It wouldn't be particularly hard to create one, but it would be a significant endeavour netherless.

+Aw come on, by being super pretty it'll make it hard for them to concentrate and underestimate me, it'll also make the crowd love me and by extension the rest of the hive mind!+

+Okay, I'll start construction now.+

In his current flag ship, a 12km vessel currently undergoing dry dock repairs a body was being built from the ground up, a perfect human. John mulled over the designs in his mind, manipulating flesh and DNA at an extreme pace, passing information to Emily as he worked.

+Hrrm, those Asari sure do love to abuse their natural attractiveness don't they huh?+

+Human's have done it for thousands of years, attractive diplomats are better at their job.+

Emily grinned as she realised what she had to do.

+I wonder if Asari get jealous?+

 **There we go here's my thingee, as you can probably tell I'm trying to develop John and his new sidepiece a little bit, I won't make them too eccentric but I'll keep them nice and weird, much like myself. I've had this chapter ready for far too long, I just couldn't bring myself to press submit, I don't think you guys will be able to understand but please just humour me here.**


	4. Seduction

**I've been having a bunch of reviews giving me a shit tonne of cool ideas and I've been discussing them with a bunch of different people, I've gone ahead and incorporated several of them in this chapter and am currently adding them in later chapters, thanks especially to scifienthusiast, LordGhostStriker and shadowstalkerlo for all the help!**

 **I know it's cliché and all, but I want you guys and/or girls to know that I am super thankful for everything you guys have to say! Now to address a few things people have been saying, I have been getting a lot of comments comparing Emily to 'Kerrigan', I'm a little ashamed to admit it but I've never actually played star craft before. Now I did a little research into her and was surprised to find that yeah, she is pretty damn similar. Imagine Emily as a crazier more eccentric version of her with an equally terrifying fetish for spiky things and you have the general idea, John is more level headed and only slightly eccentric, where as Emily can be straight up balls to the walls insane half the time.**

 **This chapter will be more dedicated to the diplomatic side of things and I'll be working on the more fun stuff later, the Swarm will be rapidly expanding and evolving and scheming don't worry. It'll be a fun chapter that goes over the initial interactions with the citadel, the next one will be more focused on more in depth prying into each other's shit and building counter measures, along with expansion and fleet building and what not.**

 **It's kinda funny how I write these chapters actually, I'll really struggle and not want to start, so I'll force myself to turn off my internet at 10pm so make myself work. Next thing I know its 3am and I've got over 12k words to edit and no fucking clue where they came from, it kinda just happens I guess. Funnily enough this is actually my second fanfic and I have no other experience in writing what so ever, my first one is just over 78k words and is a Warhammer x Mass effect crossover, its not super great or anything but its readable. I actually uploaded it on a previous account once upon a time, I'm not really sure what to do with it now. I've been thinking about reuploading it in all its glory (Be warned it's not on the same level of quality as this fic) so I want your guys opinion on the whole issue.**

 **Well enough of that, lets get into the next instalment of 'The swarm', this is my longest chapter by far, I hope you enjoy!**

"To think of these creatures as beasts is a grave mistake. We have observed their vanguard organisms herd prey like cattle into the path of the main swarms. We have seen expend them tides of lesser beasts so that their enemies have no ammunition left when their leaders attack, and armoured columns channelled into narrow defiles where but one of their assault beasts can tear through an entire tank company. Only yesterday we received a pict-capture of several platoons falling back into the keep of Gnex Bastion, only to be trapped and slaughtered by burrowing organisms that burst from the ground. These creatures have shown evidence of a tactical acumen that speaks of a far worse threat than that posed by a mere beast." – Lexmechanic Ursis Belis Corona.

"The thing that scares me most of all is that it burst out from the jungle directly in front of our ambush position. It had killed Jensen and Lucca before we knew what was happening. Nothing that large should be able to move like that." - Sergeant Thresher, 11th Catachan Jungle Fighters.

 **Citadel chambers**

Tevos slammed her head into the table, repeating the action several times before pulling herself into a sitting position. It had been 5 minutes since the attack and they were still yet to receive a return message, meaning they had either lost or the conflict was so severe the fleet simply couldn't afford to send a ship back to confirm anything.

"Don't worry Tevos, I bet the aliens are just fighting back a little harder than normal, in a few minutes a frigate will jump back to proclaim _our_ victory."

Sparatus said beaming as he idly tapped away at his chair. The Citadel chambers were dark and gloomy as the three of them awaited the outcome of the battle. Valern was growing visibly more and more distressed as time passes on.

"Bad… very bad…"

Tevos frowned.

"What do you mean Valern?"

"Taking too long, should have received confirmation of victory by now. Analysis would dictate we have lost battle, dark times."

Before Sparatus could rebuke the statement the holographic display unit in the centre of the chambers suddenly lit up as a ship jumped back through the relay, spewing data in every which direction.

"Well there we- wait… This can't be… no this isn't right!"

The three councillors watched the recording of the video in complete silence, shocked by the utter devastation that had been dealt to their fleet. Over the collective data for the next 5 minutes, no one saying a word. After going through it once again for good measure Sparatus cried out in frustration before sending a fist into the table.

"Bigger than the damned Citadel…"

Valern nodded.

"Impressive-"

Sparatus almost screamed in frustration.

"THEY BUILT A STATION BIGGER THAN THE CITADEL AND IT KICKED OUT COLLECTIVE ASSES!"

Tevos shuddered as she went over the data a third time, gleaning any and all data of the absurdly large superstation before shuddering. If these new comers were able to build such incredible super structures, what was stopping them out producing them and simply running them under their treads in a decades time? Perhaps they were just biding their time, waiting for their moment to strike. Shooting a glare at the gung ho Turian she sighed.

"Well done Sparatus, well done."

 **Asari diplomat ship the** _ **Soft wind**_

Nassana threw a right hook into the bag before ducking down and delivering several groin shots in quick succession. She had used that move more times than she would like to admit, a good punch to the vulva is a great way to end a fight, especially if you hit the directly on the clitoris.

 _I don't think she was able to walk for a week after that one…_

She was about to continue laying into the bag when the intercom suddenly blared.

"Attention _Soft wind_ you are cleared for diplomatic mission, I repeat cleared for diplomatic mission, may the goddess protect your souls."

Nassana stood back from the roughed up punching bag before activating the intercom application on her omni-tool.

"Take us out, I'll be at the bridge in 5."

Leaning against a wall she shook her head as the ship accelerated beyond what the laws of physics dictated possible, before sighing and slumping into the wall in terror at the idea of returning back to that monstrosity of a battle field. The battle was less of a battle then it was a slaughter, the out numbered enemy forces employing suicidal tactics to effortlessly decimate the Citadel fleet against all odds. Groaning she pushed herself to her feet.

"Well at least we'll be there early, hopefully that makes the 'Tyranid's' happy, at least I can only hope…"

Throwing a biotic orb at the punching bag she smirked as it exploded into a million pieces, now feeling far more relaxed than she was just a few minutes ago.

 _Good luck Tevos, you will need it…_

 **Tyranid space, currently reminiscing  
**

+Make the spikes pointier and stabbier, I want them to fear meeeee!~+

John sighed as he mentally worked away at the chosen capital ship. Ever since Emily had been given the role of diplomat she had been prancing around in her new body demanding this and that, much to his eternal annoyance. In reality there was nothing stopping him from simply altering her mind, but in the end that was the easy way out and he had to admit it was fun to play around with her 'uniqueness'.

+They are already monolecular, how can I make them pointer let alone stabbier?+

+Hrrrm, gimme a second…+

Emily scratched her chin, pleased by the soft flesh that graced her equally soft fingertips. The human meat bag she had been entrusted with was simply _perfect_ , in the most literal sense of the word to be exact. It would suffer no pain nor be blighted by any sickness, it was small and soft yet impossibly strong, yet at the same time more graceful and elegant than a ballerina.

 _Not that I have a particularly 'graceful' personality..._

To describe the body as beautiful would be a crime against the word, at just over 5ft tall with smooth creamy skin, impossibly plump breasts and a juicy ass it was a figure that would make a super model blush. On her head sat a silky mat of lopsided silver hair that lightly arched over one eye, obscuring it and accenting the other. Her waist was narrow and petite, yet her hips the exact opposite, the figure of an absolute goddess. Her body was the perfect tool, the perfect scalpel to dissect away at the Citadel's diplomatic body, chipping away at their insecurity's and drawing the eyes and ears of any crowd.

+Add a flame decal to the front ones, makes 'em faster and therefore stabbier! Hrrrrrm, how about flame decals on ground troops as well? I'm gonna write that one down for later.+

Mentally sighing John simply willed the outer spikes of the ship into action, morphing in shape and colour until they flame decals on each and every spike. The ship had been radically altered to make it appear more violent and primal to a near comical degree, as of Emily's ever genius ruling. The ship was now a cross between a heavily armoured mentally ill crab monster and a flaming death metal porcupine on steroids that would fit in perfectly on a 12 year old's bicycle. Either that or a cheap death metal band cover, either way it fit Emily's personality to a absolute tee.

+How's the new body Emily, I assume it's 'thick' enough for your tastes?+

Emily contorted her hyper dense facial muscles into a grin, before cupping a hand beneath her breasts letting them spill out around it with absolute glee.

+Not too shabby, not too shabby…+

Glancing in the polished bone mirror she grinned at her reflection, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her new body. But as great as it was something was missing, something important, something-

+SHIT I completely fucking forgot about clothing, arrrrgh god fucking damnit!+

Before she could continue her train of thought an insectoid arm reached out into the cavernous room and placed a light yellow sun dress in her hands, woven from ultra-fine nano-hairs. The dress was incredibly light weight and even more so soft, designed to fit tight yet gracefully around her own flesh. Grinning she draped it over her body letting it fuse into her enhanced flesh, allowing her control of it through electrical impulses as if it were woven from miniature muscle fibres.

+It's beautiful!

Twirling around in her cute little yellow dress she gave a little curtsey to her pet hormorgaunt beaming as she did so. Willing the hormorgaunt into action it raised its scything claws and clumsily banged them together, pretending to clap at her little show. She was snapped out of her thoughts however when some new ground breaking information was relayed through the synapse creatures through out the hive, reaching her within milliseconds of being discovered.

+Alright put 'em on, lets get this shit show on the motherfucking road!+

+I wouldn't have it any other way.+

"This is Nassana of the _Soft wind,_ I send my personal greetings and hope our peoples will be able to discuss things in a more civilised location. My ship is ready and willing to escort you and your own ship to the Citadel, in the hopes of brokering peace and hopefully forging a long lasting relationship between our peoples."

Emily and John giggled a little at that. The quivering and shaking in her voice was to her credit almost completely unnoticeable, showing countless centuries of experience. That was unless of course unless you were a Psykec capable of literally sensing the very emotions of the poor girl through the Aether itself.

" _ **Of course, you may escort my ship. That is… If you are worthy.**_ "

"W-worthy?"

Emily snickered as the poor Asari girl's voice cracked, obviously having never been placed in an actually stressful situation before.

" _ **Hrrrrm, I deem you worthy… for now. Let us make haste, I wouldn't want to keep the circus waiting after all…**_ "

+You sound like an edgy poet.+

+And you sound liked a coked up monkey on a type writer.+

Emily winced.

+Point taken…+

Contorting space-time around the 12km long ship it began to accelerate forward at a measly 1% the speed of light, just under the speed of a mass accelerator cannon projectile, vastly faster than any Citadel dreadnought. The current hive mind was unable to replicate the speeds the old one was capable of, in order to chase imperial ships one would need to be able to goat _least_ 70% the speed of light, often having to reach up to 90% when ramming. Of course the species of this universe seemed to be a lot more _primitive_ in measures of space warfare, or rather just warfare or even just banging sticks and stones together in general.

"My ship and I will enter the relay first, your ship seems to lack a mass effect core-"

" _ **I assure you I do not need your magic rocks to go faster than light, my own magic is FAR better.**_ "

Emily grinned as the Asari girl made an odd confused sounding whimpering sound, before closing the comm line and beginning to approach the relay.

+Sure as hell taught those blue ass 'hoes how it goes on 'round here.+

+Please don't call them 'blue ass hoes' when you meet them, even if it is true.+

Emily smirked.

+How about 'blue ass _holes_?'+

John willed the hormorgaunt to jump up atop her and begin licking her, much to her incredible displeasure as its rough tongue tickled her delicate skin.

+No stop, it tickles! Hahahah no please, anything please!+

The hormorgaunt flailed above her licking her until she finally rent back a fist and slammed it into the poor creatures thorax, driving through its bony armour and gripping its heart before yanking it out in one swift movement. Grunting in annoyance she tossed the still beating heart against the wall, smirking as it exploded in a puff of warm ichor.

+Fine fine I'll play nice… _for now_."

Picking up the body of her _previously_ favourite pet she sighed in annoyance as the non-sentient bug squirmed around on the floor.

+Just play nice and I'll get you more pets.+

+Done!+

With a flash the two ships, one a diminutive dwarf and the other a terrifying giant disappeared into deep space as they began their trek through the half a dozen or so relays to reach the Citadel.x

 **Citadel chambers**

The three councillors sat in their cushioned chairs watching the holographic display with practiced calm, exuding raw courage, honour and an aura of professionalism. Well, at least that's what they would _claim_ to experiencing right about now. The actual reality was far different from what they would like to believe, most of them imaging some planet sized bug appearing before them in a phase of blue and swallowing them whole, terrified of the thought that it might come into fruition.

"There's the _Soft wind,_ get ready…"

There was a flash of blue light as an absolute behemoth of a ship appeared before them, glaring down at the Citadel both literally and figuratively.

"No element zero core and-"

Sparatus blanched.

"Are those… flames?"

The three councillors simply stared gob smacked at the horrific eldritch abomination that was the Tyranid ship. For some reason who ever had designed it had painted on what appeared to be… flames?

"How in the spirits name does it even operate let alone move, and why the hell does it have flame decals on it?"

Valern nodded slowly.

"Unknown, though I intend to find out. Best ask at a later date, try not to pry too deeply into potentially classified material in first official contact. Risk of provocation too high, must research at later date."

Down within the Citadel itself panic began to set in as civilians and C-sec alike took in the sight of the enormous alien ship with absolute horror, its spike encrusted surface earning a near comical amount of panic and shot. An announcement had been put out not 30 minutes earlier that a new species would be making first contact on the Citadel, presumably some pathetic savages who would be needing of a good talking down to. But this was about as far from what anyone could have expected as possible, only the craziest conspiracy theorist would have expected this.

"I knew they had impossibly large ships, but actually seeing one up close…"

Tevos took a deep breathe.

"Give them a landing pad, one big enough to house one of _our_ light frigates, if that thing tried to dock with the Citadel itself…"

Tevos shuddered in her seat. Valern simply made an astute humming sound as she read off from the sensors currently scanning the ship, unable to discern anything past the ludicrously thick bone hull.

"Strange energy signature that the Turian's discovered present around ship, reaching out to Citadel and fleet. Engulfed fleet before retracting, no apparent harm done. Presumed some kind of sensory method, strange…"

Tevos nodded.

"Keep an eye on that, we have no idea what it is or how it works, perhaps we should try ask them at the end of the talks? That is if we don't screw it up…"

 **Tyranid flag ship, currently in Citadel space**

+Damn that's a lot of ships…+

Sneakily sending out a Psykec ping throughout the thousands of warship's currently forming a protective screen around the Citadel he frowned. They were very obviously positioned in a manner to cow them, yet were all irradiating an aura of pure fear and terror, were these soldiers untrained or just weak? At the front of the behemoth of a fleet was the 'super dreadnought' the _Destiny ascension_ , intended to show off the wealth and power possessed by the Citadel. That is unless it happened to be hilariously out shadowed by the new comers own capital ship, only serving to make the Citadel fleet seem pathetic by comparison.

+Without it they could claim to be going for quantity over uality, but with it all they are proving is that they are simply incapable of building ships at a reasonable size.+

+Well they are kinda forced to use their magic rocks for everything, at least our magic is useful in the fact that we can LITERALLY FUCKING MIND RAPE people through space and time, all they can do is through blue shit and make ships go fast.+

Immediately he was bombarded with signals demanding all sorts of crazy things, picking out the strongest one he tuned in before mentally nodding in satisfaction.

"This is the _Destiny ascension,_ we welcome you to the Citadel and hope you will enjoy your stay, please send a shuttle or frigate down to the marked coordinates with your diplomatic team, no more than four guards thank you."

 _Four guards…_

+Are you thinking what I'm thinking?+

+Well I am literally connected into your fuckin' mind so uh, yeah?+

The ripper she was petting lunged at her before scampering atop her head, before refusing to get down prompting her to frown. Snatching it from the front and back she tensed and pulled, snapping in two with triumph. Laughing at John she beamed as she loomed down over his second failed attack, the plan foiled by her super human strength.

+No need to be snappy there Johnny! Are you on your period?+

+I'll mutate you a period if you don't stop.+

Emily's eyes widened with both horror and shock.

+Okay okay, zeesh I'll stop, just don't make me bleed shit and we're good.+

+Technically it's not actually-+

+I KNOW THAT!+

A 100metre long transport resembling an armoured maggot with four bladed wings was spat forth from the hive ship, carrying inside its ever valuable crew. The ship both literally and metaphorically glided past the massively slower Citadel escort ships as it readied itself to land. Stretching out its Psykec aura in all directions it made a quick observation of the landing platform, before deciding it was adequately strong to hold its weight. Placing itself against the landing pad it dug its claws into the metal for good measure, ripping through layers of poly-laminate titanium-carbide mono-layered alloy plating with absolute ease. Citadel security forces stood around the platform armed with everything from anti-tank weapons to pistols, unsure of what to expect and sure as hell unsure of how they could possibly deal with it if they had to.

+You ready big guy?+

Emily grinned, mentally flattening down her cute little dress before patting the thigh of a Hive-guard beside her, its towering 9ft figure glaring down at her with mock anger. Inside the immense weaponry of the hive-guard the worm projectiles shifted around, each projectile more intelligent than the entire hive-guard itself.

+Of course.+

 **Saren Asterius, head of C-sec on the Citadel**

Taking a deep breath Saren readied himself for anything and everything, unsure of exactly what to expect from the new comers. He had survived the initial encounter with the beasts and he sure as hell was terrified of the second one, yet he was somehow calmer than he had initially expected. He recognised his own failures and even those of the hierarchy In the attack. They had been wrong to simply charge in head first into battle, unwilling and incapable of any and all discussion beforehand. With that in mind he decided not to hold it against them, perhaps they would be okay after all? In the end he wasn't his brother, he wasn't one to make judgments and hold it against people eternally and seek vengeance for those who had fallen. He was always the more laid back and relaxed brother of the two after all.

"This can't be right…"

The female technician beside him frowned at the terminal before lightly smacking the screen, unsure if what she was reading was real or not. Frowning deeply with mandibles opened wide she tapped away at the keyboard before making a strange chittering noise."

"What's wrong?"

Glancing down at the smaller Turian he studied the screen quizzically. While he was no technician there probably shouldn't really be so many blaring red lights and skull symbols up on screen at any given time.

"The craft is well, _alive,_ as you can probably tell. The strange thing is that it appears to be artificial, like it was _designed_ for its role, as if someone had poured it into a mould. But the weirdest part is it has no Mass effect core or even spirits damned thrusters! How the hell is it supposed to fucking move?"

Frowning at the idea of the impossibilities the craft possessed he glanced around to make sure that the crowd was in check. A few of the reporters were getting pushy but C-sec was as always able to keep them in check. When the Krogan were first brought onto the Citadel a diplomatic incident nearly occurred after they took offence from all the shouting and aggressive photo taking, they had toned it down since then thankfully.

 _I don't get paid enough for this shit…_

There was an audible hiss as the literal mouth of the craft suddenly shot open, a soft white gas leaking out into the Citadel. According to the display beside him it was a mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other trace gasses, nothing to be afraid of for now.

"Damn it's them again…"

Much to his amazement four of the giant honour guard he had fought in the original battle stepped out, aiming their utterly ludicrously oversized weapons down at the ground as they stomped out. Their bodies had been quiet obviously built for the task, their torso's six legged form perfect for providing a stable firing platform. The ground shook slightly beneath them as the creatures strolled up to the nearest C-sec guards before peering down at them with non-existent carapace entombed eyes, snorting but otherwise staying completely neutral.

 _They can core a tank in single shot and they are on the damned Citadel? What the hell are rifles and shotguns going to do against those monsters…_

But that paled in comparison when the next two creatures walked out.

"What the…"

"Wait what?"

"What is this?"

Standing on the left was the 30ft winged 'Swarm-lord', the fixation of his nightmares ever since the battle, brandishing its four lighting encrusted blades as it stomped out. The Swarm-lord glanced its torso sized eyes around before snorting, lashing its barbed lounge through the air as it peered down on the civilians below. And on the right was-

 _By the spirits…_

The female Turian beside him began to whisper.

"Look at those fucking breasts! How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?"

The poor Turian grasped at her imaginary breasts, her mandibles flaring in obvious jealousy. Another Turian nearby shook himself out of his fixation before nodding slowly.

"Narrower waist than a Salarian, yet wider hips than a Quarian, and even longer legs than a Turian! All with smoother skin than an Asari's bottom…"

A small Salarian girl in the crowd gasped.

"I never knew I was a lesbian?"

The Asari like creature standing on the right was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, an irresistible goddess of beauty and femininity. Her general features were similar to an Asari's to a near shocking degree, save for the skin colour and long silky fur on the top of her head. The only other differences were the oddly cute ears and the lack of a head crest, otherwise they were damn nearly identical. That was if you could pretend any Asari could get anywhere near that endowed.

 _Those HAVE to be fake…_

The woman's clothing was equally beautiful, a light flowing yellow dress that loosely hung around her and fanned out into a short skirt around her thighs, accenting her shapely calves and smooth skin.

 _Huh, those Asari commandos used to always talk about how great legs were, never really got it until now..._

The alien glanced around with a broad smile across her face, before raising a bare foot and slowly walking forward, gracing the Citadel as she walked. Her long silver hair sat lopsided over her head, obscuring one eye before arcing down over her shoulders in long invitingly soft silky strands. Clearing her throat with an adorable little grunt she began to speak.

"Greetings people of the Citadel, I am ambassador Emily of the Tyranid people, I am truly honoured to be graced by such a fine vessel."

Saren felt his knees nearly give out beneath him as the smooth warm honey of her voice washed over him, robbing him of his strength within seconds. Behind him dozens of reporters were shouting and rapidly taking photos, trying to get the best photo possible for the headlines tomorrow. Cocking its head the Swarm-lord brought its wings together and wrapped them around its torso in an attempt to minimise its ludicrous size, to little avail. With practiced precision the Swarm-lord swung its arms up over its head before attaching its four blades to its hip through some unknown means, giving a deep grunt as it did so.

" _ **And I am the Swarm-lord. That is all you need to know.**_ "

Saren grimaced as his carapace rattled against his armour and his bones seemed to shift inside him at the raw bass of the Swam-lord's booming voice. The reaction from the crowd very quickly turned from one of lust and envy to one of abject horror as the Swarm-lord glared back with an open mouth, multiple vibrating vocal chords set between fore-arm length teeth inside. Realising now was the time for him to introduce himself he slowly stepped forward.

"Greetings, I am Saren Asterius-"

" _ **I see you're doing well for yourself. Good on you. I had assumed you would be suffering some form of PTSD by now.**_ "

The crowd grew silent in their confusion, unsure of what to make of the statement. Beside the Swarm-lord 'Emily' casually swayed her hips from side to side, an expression of boredom plastered across her face. Grimacing at the sheer awkwardness of the conversation he continued onward.

"-I will be escorting you to the Citadel chambers to begin negotiations and discussion, if you have any problems then feel free to talk to me."

Emily raised a hand as she bounced from foot to foot, swishing her lopsided hair from side to side as she did so.

"I'm bored."

A snicker came throughout the crowd as they gave their agreement to the tiny alien's statement, furiously oogling her… _generous_ proportions as they did so.

"Of course, now if you would follow me and my guards we will bring you there now, feel free to enjoy the sights on the way."

" _ **Of course, we wouldn't want to be accidently not be impressed now would we?**_ "

Gently prompting them in the direction of the chambers, the two honour guard at the front began to stomp forwards as the rest of the odd group followed. The comparatively ant like Turian's beside them unsure if they could even harm the Hive-guard themselves, let along the giant Swarm-lord towering above everyone. The only viable strategy would be to hold the Ambassador hostage and bring a whole fleet of gunships over and hope for the best.

 _Then again holding an ambassador hostage is probably a war crime, best not to think about that one._

Struggling not to stare he watched as Emily swayed her hips from side to side as she walked, revealing a figure that was probably all over the extra-net. The tiny girl wore a smirk as she walked forward, letting her dress swish around her as her breasts bounced ever so slightly to the movement, females of all species passing by sending jealous glares at the ever enticing woman.

"Nice station you got here, I like all the pretty birdies!"

Saren audibly sighed as the impossible tension of the situation was suddenly released. He had expected her to say something passive aggressive towards him and his people, instead delighted by the alien's apparent childlike wonder.

"We gather life from all the Citadel species and let them wander, one of the best decisions we ever made if you ask me."

The pint sized woman raised a finger before staring at one of the birds with a wide grin, the bird glancing back. Flapping its wings the tiny bird shot into the air, before landing on the tiny girls finger. Much to his absolute amazement the bird simply stared back at her uncaring of the danger it was in.

"Aren't you a pretty little guy! Yes you are, yes you are!"

Much to his continued amazement she leant down a finger and gave the bird a rub under the chin, earning a light mewling sound from the small avian as it rubbed against her with absolute glee. She played with the bird for a little while before raising her finger once again, prompting it to fly off.

"Bye bye birdie!"

 _Wait what, how is that even possible? It couldn't be pheromones, the bird was too far away for them to reach it…. Perhaps even damned birds can sense her sheer overpowering irresistible beauty, that makes slightly more sense than the alternative that she has magic psychic powers?_

Saren shook his head releasing a little sigh as he did so. The more he came to know these people the more and more insane they seemed to be.

 _At least they can't get any MORE crazy right? Right?_

 **Tyranid diplomatic envoy, currently aboard the Citadel**

+I wonder if they will ever figure out how I did the little birdie trick?+

+Doubt it, these alien's don't see to smart, for example…+

The Swarm-lord glanced down at the tiny doors before him. They had obviously been designed to appear large and imposing, an incredible 25ft cavernous titan of an entrance way. Currently he was inching his way forward as his prized bio-form was hunched over, desperately trying to squeeze his way in as his hive-guard simply secured the area inside silently. Citadel security guards on either side of him simply watched with awe as he tried to carefully push himself inside, Emily grinning back at him as he did so. Flicking her hair over her head she mocked him as he struggled to try not damage to the door too badly. Extending his Psykec power in all directions he sensed an immense wave of jealously and lust from every heterosexual/Asari alien in the area as they stared at his little friend.

"C'mon lil guy, can't you get your fat ass inside?"

With a growl I simply force my way through the doors, contorting the metal above to a degree resembling a Swarm-lord based train wreck. Grunting I twist my wings inside, further marring what at one point may have been a door, revealing the three councillors sitting in absolute shock inside. They didn't look particularly pleased judging by the way the Turian one was scowling, and the 40 or so 'invisible' guards hanging from the ceilings had their weapons pointed at me. The Asari councillor cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Welcome to the Citadel, I hope we can put our past disagreements behind us and come to an agreement so that we may see ever lasting peace."

The Salarian one nodded.

"We are truly sorry for the damages we have caused, we will do what we can do assure it will not happened again."

While it wasn't exactly much of an apology for trying to commit genocide against him and his people, at least they were trying.

+Time for you to take over.+

+Let's do this shit!+

"We agree with your message of peace and with your message of sorrow, we hope that we may see each other as companions at some future date."

The three councillors nodded.

"I am councillor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy."

"I am councillor Valern of the Salarian union."

"And I am Councillor Tevos of the Asari republics, I hope you two will enjoy your time amongst the Citadel."

Emily nodded lazily.

"Thanks."

"Before we start anything can we keep information of the battle between us for the time being? We would rather break it to our peoples ourselves than for you to _accidently_ let anything loose."

The Swarm-lord made deep rumbling sound as he thought.

" _ **Hrrrrm, for the time being we will… consider it.**_ "

The three councillors squirmed in their high chairs as they realised they had lost any and all intimidation factor to the ludicrously large alien glaring back at them. Normally by deliberately placing the new comers below them it would make themselves seem more powerful, obviously not working when you have a 30ft giant of bio-forged flesh and bone in the room. Emily casually strolled up to them before running a finger along the curved podium, casually humming a tune as she did so. The Councillors stared down at the tiny girl bewildered.

"If I may ask ambassador Emily, what are you doing?"

Turning around and walking back to the table she leapt atop it before turning so she was now standing eye to eye with the councillors, her tiny frame contorted in annoyance.

"High chairs are for children you know?"

The trio of councillors sat dumbfounded in shock for a pregnant second, unsure of exactly how to react to her blatant disregard of any and all respect they were supposed to be receiving. Choosing to pretend she had simply never said anything Tevos continued to plough through the train wreck of a negotiation in the hopes that they might end up somewhere other than a body bag by the end of it.

"The Citadel as a whole would like to extend a cease fire and a declaration of peace to the _Tyranid_ people, if that is indeed the correct name for your various species?"

Emily shrugged.

"We're all Tyranid's, I'm a Tyranid, bug man here is a Tyranid, and we're kinda a hive mind so 'peoples' is the wrong word as well, there's only two actual sentient beings in this room right now."

That sent a short murmur of fear throughout the councillors. Furiously tapping away at their Omni-tools they brought up what must have been scanners for a few seconds before slowly putting them away. Tevos frowned slightly.

"I see… This kind of a situation has never actually occurred in the countless millennia the Citadel has existed, the last time a hive mind species was encountered…"

"We are not the Rachni if that is what you are thinking. We are farrrrrr better at killing things than those pathetic little Tyranid rip off's."

The Asari nodded gracefully, ignoring the whole 'better at killing' part of the sentence.

"If you are to accept our message of peace we would be happy to extend all the normal rights that an officially recognised specie would normally possess, should you accept that is."

The guards in the room tightened the already death grip they had on their rifles, glaring at the new comers with barely hidden contempt. Above them the various 'invisible' soldiers readied a few anti-tank rifles as they honed in on the Swarm-lord's head silently. Casually glancing straight up she made sure to glare at them for an extended period of time, all thanks to the Swarm-lord's Psykec sensors of course. The councillors seemed to freak out a little at this as the soldiers above stayed deathly still in realisation that their little jig was up. For a long second Emily stood in silence glaring up at the ceiling, seemingly contemplating their offer.

+How rude and impolite should I be Johnny?+

+All. Out.+

"Eh, why not."

She shrugged before hopping off the table and gently placing her rear on the floor before sighing, now bored of standing. Resting her two arms behind her back and provocatively pushing her tits out In their general direction she yawned in mock boredom, much to their apparent annoyance. The Turian councillor visually scowled at the action whereas the Asari one tried to hide her gigantic blush whilst trying to not stare at her magnificent breasts for too long. The Salarian councillor completely was un-phased by the action and simply cleared her throat.

"The Citadel Council thanks you for accepting our message of peace and hopes that we may be brought closer today because of this, for the betterment of both our peoples."

"Sure, why not."

The Turian councillor's eye visibly twitched several times before the Asari woman continued onward.

"First, let us define borders."

In the centre of the room a holographic projection suddenly appeared, displaying the various borders held by the Citadel/non Citadel races. There was a large chunk missing around where they had set up home, much to her absolute glee.

+That's a tonne of space for us, and right next to the Slavers! Should I take some of their shit to fuck with them or play nice for now?+

+Go for it, they are letting us define our borders as a act of good will, full well knowing we will take as much as humanly possible.+

Emily ran her hand over the hologram, drawing a line right on the edge of Citadel space and taking a large portion of Batarian space and an even larger chunk of the Termius system, stopping once she came across inhabited worlds.

"This is what we demand as a peace offering, no more, no less. I assume you have no objections to our new borders?"

The three councillors whispered wide eyed to each other for a few seconds, easily over heard by the Swarm-lord's enhanced hearing. They were talking about the Batarian's and how they had just fully encompassed the majority of Batarian space, also claiming the space the Batarian's had been promised for centuries. They seemed all too gleeful at the idea of the Batarian's getting their asses handed to them, not that they would say that to their faces of course. It was well known the Batarian's had only claimed that space to form a buffer zone, but did they have the jurisdiction to take it from them simply because they weren't using it?

"We have decided that these are _acceptable_ borders, the Citadel hereby declares this space now belongs to the Tyranid people. Although we do feel the need to warn you that you have claimed a _significant_ portion of Batarian space and that of the Termius system, and that you may be subject to unfortunate pirate raids because of this."

Emily gave a feminine snort.

"Ohhhhhh yeah, the pirate rape murder people, yeah that won't be a problem for long I _assure_ you."

Sparatus gave her a genuine smile, deeply appreciating the borderline declaration of war she had just spoke against the Batarian people. She was honest and to the truth, not sugar coating anything.

"The Citadel council will not provide any assist's to protect you from any unaffiliated pirating actions."

Emily simply nodded.

"That's assuming there would be any pirates left after we're done with them."

Sparatus was now full on grinning at the thought of the murderous pirating scum being wiped out, whereas Tevos were freaking out at the idea of having to jump into a war against them to defend their Batarian 'allies'. Ideally she would have them renounced them from the Citadel so the Tyranid's could do as they want without dragging them along, ideally soon. Valern fiddled with her omni-tool until the hologram was now projecting a large spreadsheet, showing various numbers, currencies and trade agreements.

"Now we may discuss the more difficult topics, we shall start with reparations."

Emily nodded lazily, playing with a random speck of dust she found on the floor as the Hive-guard had a staring contest with the nearest C-sec guards. Using her inhumanly precise motor skills she casually flicked the tiny dust mite into the air before punching it towards the Swam-lord.

"Eh, we're fine."

Sparatus slammed his fist into the table as he shook with sudden rage.

"YOU will be the one paying reparations!"

Tevos shot him a look of pure murder much to her eternal amusement, not even bothering to hide her chuckling. Yawning she raised her arms above her head and stretched out her ever captivating form.

"Yeah, well, that's just, like, your opinion, man."

There was an audible cracking sound as the Turian's knuckles turned white as he clamped down on the table before him. Before he could speak Tevos suddenly shot up, making sure to cut him off before he could declare war a second- or perhaps even _third_ time in a row now.

"I think we have all suffered enough today, let us put these events behind us and continue on to the next point instead."

Sparatus growled.

"For instance, your use of chemical weapons and psychedelics against innocent Turian's is a war crime, is it not?"

Emily just shrugged.

"I mean, _innocent_ is an awfully nice word for violent genocidal murder people, but sure lets go with that. Anyyyyyyway! Technically we used _Psykec_ attacks that have nothing to do with chemicals, so we didn't actually break any of your oh so _important_ laws. And we didn't even know of your laws at the time so we got that on yah as well!"

+Yeah yeah, they know I'm talking out my ass on the last bit there, but the fuck are they gonna do about it?+

+Cry, bitch and moan?+

+In that order of course, and lets not forgetting grovelling now!+

Valern shot up in a mixture of excitement and abject horror at the same time, unsure of how to process the new information.

"Psychic attacks? Tyranid's can wield their psychic abilities in a violent manner? Impossible, absolutely-"

"Blah blah blah yeah yeah whatever bro, is this really all you ever talk about? I mean _zeesh_ , if you're just going to pretend we don't exist then why are we even here? And before you can ask, _no_ we are _not_ giving you any information on our shit, you can figure it out yourselves. Assuming you don't manage to wipe yourselves out with a massive Psykec whiplash, honestly I have had all my expectations of your sheer assholeishness broken and I didn't even have any expectations to begin with."

The councillors simply stared at the woman for a solid half minute in complete silence, unable to comprehend the sheer amount of shade she was throwing their way as the universe slowly broke around them. The amount of barely withheld shade was so great that the very fabric of reality was shifting and stretching In barely withheld rage as the gods themselves collectively decided 'This bitch is crazy'.

+I think they might, just _might_ be a _liiiiiiittle_ bit mad right 'bout now.+

+I wouldn't have it any other way.+

Tevos audibly exhaled in defeat.

"You possess not only psychics, something only observed in one other species and to a hilariously less potent degree, which also happens to be another hive mind insectoid race, but can also use and wield them as a weapon with the power to destroy and possess other species minds and presumably deteriorate the laws of physics to allow your ships to move and operate in some manner?"

Emily nodded blankly, currently laying on her stomach kicking her feet back and forth as she played with some very happy looking dust.

"Yep, makes your brain go all 'pop'! and occasionally even 'bang'! Great fun, 'cept when it's happening to you of course. Kinda sucks to have every pain nerve in your body stimulated at once, then again you guys are kinda bitchy so I would consider it karma for being soooooo fucking bitchy all the time."

She made an exaggerated explosion gesture with her hands at the description of exploding brains. Tevos simply blanched, unable to believe her current situation in the slightest. The other two councillors simply pretended she had never said anything, preferring that over the alternative that she was speaking the truth. Sparatus was mumbling something about 'being insulted by a crazy woman' as he furiously slammed his head into the table over and over again, stopping only when his face plate started to crack.

"We are still yet to understand how your ships operate exactly, they are fully organic yes?"

Emily wagged her finger at the Salarian councillor.

"Uh uh uh! That's classified!"

Sparatus exhaled lightly, shaking his head of the stars in his vision before nodding slowly.

"And that brings us to the treaty of Fairxen, how many dreadnoughts do you currently possess?"

Emily began to start counting off her finger tips, muttering incoherent numbers and what appeared to be some form of voodoo ritual based around 'making everyone shut the fuck up'.

"I dunno, maybe like, 2?"

Sparatus twitched for a few seconds in complete silence, his left eye rapidly dilating back and forth, before shooting upright from his chair pointing a shaky finger down at her.

"STOP WITH YOUR LIES WHORE, WE SAW DOZENS IN THAT BATTLE!"

John hummed a painfully loud and deep bassy tune that immediately brought silence from everyone in the chamber. The councillors slapped their hands over their ears as he continued on for a few seconds, before coming to a pause. Spreading his wings out to increase his body size so much he was now touching from one side of the chamber to another he began to growl.

" _ **How dare you Turian, try anything and I will wipe you and your pathetic species from the face of this galaxy, how dare you accuse my diplomat of being a whore? I should have you executed on the spot, how dare you speak in such a manor to those you claim equal? Is this how you and your kind treat everyone you meet, screaming matches and intimidation? Or is it just you, I am yet to see anything of your species that would suggest they are capable of more than banging rocks together for their own amusement and the occasional war.**_ "

Tevos subtly made a biotic field under the table and yanked the Turian councillor down into his chair, a fake smile plastered across her face as she did so.

"Ignoring the _outburst_ from our good councillor here, what classifies as a dreadnought exactly amongst your fleet? I noticed that the ship you sent here seems awfully large, along with that…"

Tevos shuddered involuntarily.

" _Battle station,_ you had during that oh so unfortunate conflict."

Emily flashed her a grin.

"It has a name you know, we call it the death star-"

John subtly reached out and kicked her in the ass, eliciting an annoyed yelp from the poor girl. The Councillors simply watched bewildered as the enchanting woman sent the giant a scalding look.

+Star war's quotes? Really Emily? And to think I thought better of you…"

+Oh shut up, you know you love it!+

+Yeah well… okay…."

Emily cleared her throat.

"As for what classifies as a dreadnought…"

+How much 'yah want me to exaggerate?+

+Enough that it's believable, but enough that It makes them fear us.+

"Eh, the ship we brought here is a heavy cruiser by our standards. A dreadnought is anything past 15km, although we didn't bother bringing any into the battle. Technically just about everything we have is a dreadnought by your standard, hell even dumb ass transport ships."

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, or perhaps even a spoon.

"Heavy… cruiser…"

Emily nodded.

"Don't tell me your insecure of your size Sparatus?"

The Turian councillor was grabbed by Tevos before he could start throwing things and screaming about the size of his genitalia or start insulting her own, not that there was anything insultable exactly.

"Well the treaty of Fairxen dictates that for Every 5 dreadnoughts the Turian's own, currently 37, that you would be allowed one, and I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you to disassemble your fleets now is there?"

Emily growled.

"Are you suggesting the forced extermination of living sentient beings to fit into your idea of a perfect society Tevos? We had a guy like that, we called him Hitler."

+Are you seriously comparing them to Hitler? That's crazy, even for you.+

+SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M NOT CRAZY, FUCK YOU! And they don't know that, for all they know they just seriously offended us! This is our chance to fuck with them, like super fuck! Murder fuck, skull fuck, hyper uber mega super-duper ultra fuck!~"

Tevos nodded slowly.

"I don't suppose you will be joining the Citadel will you?"

Emily repressed a smirk as the Asari woman put on her best puppy dog eyes and puffed her chest out ever so slightly, seemingly forgetting who she was playing her little game with.

 _Don't even try it bitch…_

Emily mentally ordered her dress to swish along the floor and raise itself a little higher to subtly draw attention to her thighs, whilst also puffing out her chest, before increasing the wetness of her eyes before opening them a little wider. Tevos narrowed her own eyes as she one upped her own game to a near comical extent, now the living embodiment of alluring beauty. Tensing her pectoral muscles she made her breasts go a little bit more rigid and yawned, pressing them outward so they strained against her dress enthralling two of the three councillors forward.

"Well, so far you've been nothing but a bunch of blood thirsty war mongers who are incapable of discussion unless they are absolutely forced. And even then it takes a full scale war for you to pretend to play nice, and even then only so that you can get your own way."

Tevos sighed.

"So nah."

The chambers went silent for about 10 seconds, no one sure just how to react. Above them the supposedly invisible soldiers glanced amongst each other.

"No species has ever refused our offer, are you _sure_ you don't to reconsider?"

Emily sent the begging Asari girl a snarl.

"Begging now are we? Oh and one more thing, if we find any of your oh so precious Spectre's or anyone else from your Citadel in my territory you can kiss their asses goodbye, would you agree to our terms?"

The three councillors turned to each other for a second before nodding. Such terms had been made before, in fact every single race to have ever joined the Citadel made similar terms, normally involving imprisonment rather than straight up execution.

"This is acceptable."

Both Emily and the Swarm-lord smirked as one. The stealthy Salarian spectre ship that had recently entered their system now being presumed by a half dozen bolts of plasma. They had been tracking it in the back of the hive mind for the last 10 minutes or so now, waiting for the time to strike.

"Great because that Salarian Spectre ship currently in our system is about to go bye bye…"

The super-heated liquid smashed against the hull of the supposedly undetectable stealth ship, instantly overloading its shields before impacting against the hull. The super-heated bio-plasma instantly turned the metal to vapour, before continuing onward and liquifying the insides of the tiny stealth ship.

Valern furiously tore at her omni-tool before her eyes went wide.

"The citadel formally apologises-"

"Yeah blah blah blah, I'm getting bored of this, I'm gonna go play some strip poker you guys enjoy figuring out the logistics behind trying to control your agents with unlimited power, we'll be enjoying toying with their minds."

The six Tyranid's nodded as one before standing and turning, walking away in utter silence.

+Remind me not to piss you off when your angry…+

+Don't forget it!+

The last thing she heard was the distinct sound of shouting from the three councillors behind her. At one point Sparatus demanded his guards arrest them, only for the guards to simply ignore the order and let them continue on unimpeded once the Hive-guard had raised their weapons. Even the invisible guards simply shook their heads in favour of keeping their lives for the time being, after all what they hell were they supposed to do against _that_ anyway?

 **Asari news network reporter, currently outside the Citadel building**

Mirisvi T'mivius stood with her camera drone by her side as she bounced from side to side idly. Eternally waiting for the Council to end its convening so the new species could hopefully give her a few statements and answer a few questions as well. Sighing she scratched her chin as she boreidly glanced down at the microphone in her hand and the little camera drone beside here, idly floating around waiting for orders.

" _Never a dull moment." They told me, never a dull moment indeed..._

They were only a quarter hour in of course, normally it would take several until they were finished with their first discussion. The original Krogan talks took an absurd 16 hours to get through, a legendary train wreck of apocalyptic proportions, resulting in a total of 4 casualties and over 37 of their fabled head-butt's in the period of only a few gruelling days. And yet even after those talks they still went around cluelessly giving anyone and everyone their mythical head-butt's as if it were a completely normal and reasonable thing to do. She was about to-

"This is Mirisivi T'mivius of the Asari news network, we have just received word that the new alien species and their diplomats are now leaving the building!"

Her camera drone zoomed in on the sight of the six alien beings walking out as she readied herself to try get a few answers out of them. The crowd went crazy as they all tried to get a closer look at their favourite alien 'Emily' as she had identified herself. Snapping a few shots of the adorable little alien girl she desperately tried to ignore the warmth in her midsection, and the incredible urge to vault over the barrier and simply force herself upon the pint sized girl.

"Greetings, I am Mirisivi T'mivus of the Asari News Network, would you care to answer a few questions?"

"Hello I'm Jaixphia D'anis of the Citadel News Show, would you care to answer a few questions?"

"Hi I'm blah blah blah of the blah blah network, blah blah blah a few questions?"

The diplomat raised a petite hand in an attempt to silence the crowd, to little avail of course. Getting frustrated she simply clicked a finger at her giant companion, the Swarm-lord raising a leg and stomping down, lifting a few unlucky people off their feet, sending vibration's throughout the Citadel. There was awkward silence as the girl stood with an incredible smirk across her face, tilting her face and giving them an evil look. The only sound to be heard was the sound of breathing Volus and camera drones whirring.

"Zeesh, I'll answer a few damn questions if you want it that bad…"

Sighing she twirled letting her cute dress reflect in the artificial sun before coming to a stop and pointing in random direction.

"Yo blue chick, ask three questions and then I'm off!"

The silver haired bomb shell pointed a tiny hand up at me lazily, smiling up at my comparatively towering form. One of the four giant insectoid guards wandered over to glare at me, making sure I don't try anything too frisky/risky with her.

"Greetings, I am Mirisivi T'mivus of the Asari News Network, people all over the Citadel have been enthralled by you and your presence, what is your relationship with the other beings present exactly?"

The girl simply bobbed her head whilst idly swishing her adorable little dress from side to side, the pleasingly soft fur on her head shifting as she did so. Her head fur was oddly enticing, short on one side and long on the other, draping down over one eye in a long silky mane. I just wanted to reach out and-

 _Oh god could you imagine the headlines? 'Asari woman fondles alien and causes intergalactic war, lynched in the streets shortly after._

The girl placed a hand over her mouth and gave a teasing little chucklee, almost as if she could sense her thoughts.

"Well I'm Emily, and I'm in charge as long as John's not around-"

The woman gestured to her larger four armed companion.

"And when he's around it's my job is to bother him and keep him annoyed at all times, at least that's what I think it is."

The girl finished speaking in her irresistible honey like voice before giving her a tiny shrug. That earned a laugh from the crowd, eager to hear more of their favourite super star. The girl beamed back at them, giving them an adorable little wave as she did so. Taking a deep breath she ignored the _extremely_ jealous reporters beside her and prepared her second question.

"When is your species planning to join the Citadel, that is if you haven't already?"

The girl gave her a giant shit eating grin, shifting on the balls of her feet as she did so.

"We're not joining, nothing to gain and a massive amount to lose. I mean seriously, the shit they were demanding we give up to join their little boy scouts club would be funny If it wasn't so insulting."

The crowd went silent murmuring in confusion. Not joining the Citadel? No species had ever refused such an offer, what exactly was it they had said to cause them to turn it down? Steeling herself she prepared her third and final question, the most hard hitting one yet, the one that could very well make or break her career.

"Are the rumours that you have destroyed an entire Citadel war fleet in a first contact situation true?"

The girl enthusiastically nodded, her mammoth breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she did so. Realising her mouth was hanging open at the sight of the mesmeric girl she quickly closed it before trying to think of thoughts other than ravaging the smaller girl before her, things such as being eaten by the giant bug monster currently guarding the petite alien girl.

"Yep."

"Well thanks for answering anyway-"

Standing there dumbfounded for a second at the realisation of exactly what she had just said I simply gasped. Wide eyed I spun around so fast to meet my camera drone that I nearly passed out, blabbering as fast as humanly possible.

"This is Mirisivi T'mivus of the Asari News Network, we officially have confirmation that the rumours of a destroyed war fleet are true, I repeat, we have confirmation."

C-sec guards began to hold back the half of the crowd that had suddenly become enraged as they started to shout and throw things, angry at the idea of good men and women losing their lives to the new comers. The tiny girl suddenly shot out with impossible speed before grabbing the mic out of my hand and posing in some strange manner.

"Suck it Tevos, Tyranid's rule Turian's drool!"

Grinning the petite alien made a strange symbol with her hands, placing three fingers out and contracting the middle two in as she rapidly rotated her wrists back and forth.

"Sorry about that!"

Gently leaning over the railing she placed the microphone back in my hands, before shooting upwards and giving me a quick peck on the lips. A shit eating grin plastered across her face the whole time.

"I-i-i, I, what?"

"C'mon now don't act shy!"

Still reigning back from the lovely kiss she had given me I was shocked when she simply smirked indifferently, as if it were nothing. Straining upward and reaching out she gave me a little pat on the head allowing me look into deep into her enchantingly blue eyes, giving me that patented ever captivating smirk.

"You there?"

Snapping out of my shock I violently nodded trying to will the flush across my face out of existence.

"Th-th-thank you for answering my q-questions s-so… h-honestly, I did not e-expect such i-incredible h-honesty and… a-and…"

A few rotten fruit were now been thrown at the alien new comers, only for them to somehow mysteriously arc out of the way at the last possible second every time, perhaps some form of invisible biotic field?

"You're welcome for the kiss by the way!"

Turning the bewitching and ever energetic girl casually strolled back to her ship, rotten fruit curving around her and driving into the metal below. C-sec guards now had stun batons out and were laying into the aggravated part of the crowd, while the other half cheered the seductive succubus of an alien on as they whooped and hollered, mimicking the strange symbol she had made with her hands beforehand.

 _I think I just got a promotion… Or two, or maybe even several?_

 **Tyranid hive mind, currently above the Citadel.**

+Enjoying the whole 'succubus' thing huh?+

+You betcha, I've got 'em wrapped harder around my pinky than a… a uh… a thing that wraps really well?+

Emily looked into the immaculately polished bone mirror and frowned. Her body and figure were perfect of course, down right incredible even. But it lacked… personality, it was a human body and nothing else, it had nothing to do with the hive mind, it was clinging onto an old concept, and old species.

+Yo Johnny?+

+I never approved of that name you know.+

Emily smirked.

+I don't really feel this body fits the whole 'Tyranid' thing well enough, I'm not a human why should I pretend to be one?+

John mentally frowned.

+What do you suggest?+

+Well let's start with some cute little horns…+

 **Extranet forums**

 **Welcome to Citadel-online, would you like to visit our main forums?**

 **Main forums:**

 **Threads:**

 **New species thread! 4763 replies:**

AsariFuccer46: By the goddess what the fuck even is this, first terrifying bugs and then that adorable little alien walks out! And then she just casually drops the whole obliteration of a Council war fleet as if it were nothing, what even is this?

SalarianScienceGuy123: Insectoid's too perfect. No unnecessary functions to any part of their biology, no fat, nothing pertaining evidence of evolution. Must be artificial, perhaps the 'Swarm-lord' made them with the help of the lesser sentient 'Emily'?

KILLTHEBUGS!: KIIL THEM ALL KIL THEM ALL KILL THEM AL, DONT YOU FUCKERRS REMEMER THE RAHCNI?! (User was banned for this post)

ModGuy26: **Yeah you can stop doing that IP address 7689.4559.1236.9099:769, that's your 4th account now.**

FUCKTHEMODS: YOULL NEVER GET ME BUG FUKER HAHAHAHAHAHAH (User was IP banned for this post)

AsariFuccer46: Okay ignoring the dumbass, what do you mean by 'Must be artificial' SalarianScienceGuy123? Are you saying that someone or _something_ made those monsters/sexy woman?

SalarianScienceGuy123: Beings are all too perfect. Everything has purpose with no inefficiencies to that role whatsoever. Bodies are perfect killing machines, every joint is the perfect length, every bone the perfect thickness, every muscle the perfect strength. Speed and armour is at a perfect ratio, made of materials far stronger than normal flesh. Literally no fat, it's almost like they are DESIGNED to die after a certain period of time, likely temporary units. The big insectoid should not be able to support its own weight, let alone those oversized wings. Most confusing are the 4 guard insectoids, they are DESIGNED at the most basic level as a weapon platform, how could that have naturally evolved? Even the KROGAN have inefficiencies in their design and areas that could be improved! Master biologist and I cannot find anywhere to improve on in these creatures. Worrisome, simply impossible to be naturally born creatures.

123BlueSkin123: Goddess I want to bang that female one so fucking badly! God did you SEE those biiiiiig fucking tits? The most endowed Asari I've ever seen is maybe a QUARTER the size of those things! And those hips! And the weird fur on her head was super cute too, like a long silky mat of fun!

GunsRfun!: Isn't that insanely dangerous 123BlueSkin123? I think the bug ones would eat you if you tried it, or at least nibble a little bit...

123BlueSkin123: Fuck It, I don't even care, it's worth it for that sweeeeeet alien vag. That is assuming she has one…

-TurianPride-: They somehow managed to wipe out an ENTIRE Citadel war fleet (600-800 ships officially, I severed in the army for a good 10 years), why aren't we doing anything about this new menace? Some new upstart species already possess giant super dreadnoughts and the power to wipe out an entire war fleet, I suggest we assemble the rest and let them make due with their creators.

AsariFuccer46: Knowing you assholes you probably shot first, honestly it's not out of character for Turian's after all. And how could you do that to such beautiful people? Beaaaaaaaaaaaautiful people… Sexy, irresistible people…

-TurianPride-: Could you try tone down the sex stuff a little bit? I get your Asari and all, but do you really have to try throw yourself at every pretty alien you see 24/7?

AsariFuccer46: Aw come on, did you see that reporter that KISSED by her? She did a talk thing after and described her lips as 'Warm flowing honey, tempting you with a soft enticing kiss.', everything about this woman just OOZES sex appeal! Wait, what if that's intentional? What if we're all being played?

DETH2BUGZ: THEY MUST BE ERADICATED FROM THE FACE OF THIS GALAXY! JOIN THE PROTEST #NOBUGS (User was IP banned for this post)

ModGuy26: **Ugh, more of them…**

SuitGirl96: Perhaps that impossibly hot alien (Did you SEE how damn wide those hips were, and the way her dress just CLUNG to her waist?) is just a one up on the Asari style diplomacy, send in pretty girls to talk 'em up whilst you swindle them behind their backs, perhaps they posses the technology to alter their appearances for different means? Think of how many different looking creatures we saw there, it's entirely possible they created or dug up the designs on some other species so they could mess with us, it makes sense.

KROGANPOWER: Hrrrphm, the woman looked… okay, but those guards were reeeeal interesting. Looked like it could snap a Yahg over its knee and take a whole blood pack on at the same time, I wanna try fight one heh heh.

GuyInASuit: I'm with SuitGirl96, That woman has proportions that would make a boshtet damned Asari _fertility_ goddess blush, I simply refuse to believe they aren't bioengineered or something!

ITradeByteCoins123: 99% of the entire extranet is now nothing but porn and lewd drawings of this woman, there is a booming economy of porn based around this woman. I'm currently buying trading shares in virtual art and rendering companies, the market is getting fucked sideways!

AsariFuccer46: One sec gotta get myself off again, be riiiiiiight back…

SuitGirl96: Ewwww too much information! Yeah I'll be back right too…

 **I hope you guys can see that the whole 'Saren survived instead of Desolas' thing was intentional now, he is acting differently to his brother and will develop differently. That being said don't think there isn't anything more to or that it's just going be one dimensional, he'll develop into something unique In the future just you wait.**

 **It's kinda funny how this whole chapter started at only 4.5k words, and then I went over and added to it a little. And added to it a little, and now it's sitting here looming at me at well over 12k words, like holy hell how does this even happen? Sorry about taking longer than I expected, I keep reading over this unsure of myself and thinking it's not edited enough, I'm** _ **slightly**_ **anal about this stuff.**

 **Oh and yeah, this chapter was more or less just Emily abusing her attractiveness to wrap the Citadel around her pinkie, and no I do not apologise.**


	5. The coming storm

**Here's a new chapter, I write this one on holiday and I feel pretty good about it, it's here to finish up the first contact scene and bridge to the next battle, hope you enjoy. As always I took the advice given to me in the comments and made a bunch of meditations and used some dialogue and quote suggestions that I received, I also added in a few of my own of course.**

 **People have been saying I am lacking action so here you go, I'll get right on that. Until the next chapter you got this one, I'll promise I'll get you some cool action with words and phrases like 'titanium battle-plate', 'pew pew pew' and 'ouch off owie my bones!', well perhaps not the last one.**

 **I really don't have any more to say so I'll just get right into it, this will be the last non-combat chapter for a little bit so if that's your thing enjoy.**

"All warfare is based on deception." -Sun Tzu, the art of war.

" _Hate! Hate! Hate!  
An emotion as pure as it is deep!  
Hate! Hate! Hate!  
Let it flow, let it run free!" – Imperial Hymnal Vol. IV._

 **Citadel chambers**

Tevos took the tiny wooden hammer in hand before abruptly striking it against the stone gavel three times in quick succession, bringing an aura of silence upon the room.

"I hereby call this meeting to order."

The three councillors at once pulled out their omni-tools and began displaying their new found information in order of value. It had currently been a full day since the Tyranid people had first made themselves known, the cause of a dramatic increase in sleep deprivation to the poor councillors and many citizens of the Citadel. The monstrosity of a ship had become the top concern of every military official and the sole cause of a 26.3% raise in weapon share's across the board, the Turian's profiting the most of this as per usual. Currently the room was empty of any guard's or prying eyes save for the councillors themselves, sitting facing each other on a deep blue trianglular table sat middle of the room.

"From information gathered we have determined that their species possess a hive-mind along with previously thought to be impossible levels of psychic power, the only other race to have ever been observed possessing such power's were the legendary Rachni. The Rachni's power however was limited to simple mind control and manipulation, no where near to the extent shown by the new comers. The Rachni were able to subvert other's to their will and control their own units, whereas the Tyranid's are able to simply grasp one's mind and force it amongst their own, or render them in a permanent vegetable state."

The Salarian councillor brought up a video of the Tyranid ship and the strange exotic particle field around it, pulsating in and out of existence at random temperatures and speeds, some faster then they could even monitor.

"Their psychic power somehow allows them to quiet literally warp spacetime around them and allow them to preform impossible feats, it is currently presumed that the purple lighting observed in the relay 314 incident is a weaponised form of this energy."

A quick video of the Swarm-lord's lighting obliterating a half dozen fighter's played, much to the annoyance and embarrassment of the Turian councillor.

"Their weapons are not purely only conventional however, the mind control possessed by the Tyranid's had been observed taking control at a distance of 49,764 kilometres, along with a strange 'fear affect' as it has been dubbed by Salarian scientists. Before the Turian fleet was eliminated various crew members and captain's reported feeling a fear so immense they could not describe it, near paralysed."

The other two councillors shuddered slightly. The Tyranid's mind control power was incredibly immense yet thankfully detectable, assuming one had a capital level sensory array to detect the exotic particles entering and leaving real space that is. So far the particles have been determined to have no real function or means to their existence, randomly appearing and disappearing around the Tyranid ships, defying all current understood laws of physics.

"But it get's worse. According to one report from an Asari commando aboard the one vessel that escaped the Tyranid's were somehow able to induce pure, raw pain into their target's across the distances of space, we currently theorise that they are stimulating pain nerves from directly within the brain, to great effect. One survivor has been left crippled, rendered in a semi delirious state and unable to feel and pain or outside stimuli after her brain shut down to protect her from full delirium. These are dark times."

Sparatus brought up his briefing next.

"These are the three known forms of Tyranid, aside from their ships of course."

4 being's appeared up on the holographic display standing side by side whilst slowly rotating, thousands of little pieces of information ascertaining to the function of each body part gently glowing around them. Simulations of them being shot with various weaponry was played, some being ripped to shred's whilst others simply ignored it.

"From what we have been able to determine, these are not naturally formed bodies, but rather artificially built bodies that have a tendency to defy all known understanding of biology to some degree or another, especially in the case of the 'Swarm-lord.'"

To empathise that fact any area on the Swarm-lord's body that was thought to be impossible was highlighted in red, 100% of its total body mass glowing a dull red. An x-ray view of the ambassador's insides appeared next, showing her oddly placed… organs?

"The Tyranid 'Emily' seems to lack the majority of previously thought mandatory organs necessary for survival, such as the liver, kidneys, pancreas, bladder, intestines, all hormonal glands and stomach. Instead she possesses a sac filled with some kind of nutrient liquid that is leeched directly into her blood stream, the same goes for the other two."

An x-ray view of the Swarm-lord appeared, displaying it's form in perfect view, question marks detailing to its existence appearing all over it. Many furiously contrived notes appeared at the bottom of the hologram, several written in full caps with a liberal application of a choice few words.

"We don't know. That is it, we simply don't know or understand how it could possibly existence. For all intents and purposes what you are currently viewing is an enigma of the highest order, a being that could have and should have never existed. The Swarm-lord's body is the equivalent to a piece of bad science fiction, it lacks _all_ organs except a giant 100kilogram brain, even lackig the the nutrient sac, currently presumed to sustain itself through either magic or psychics, implying that they aren't the same thing of course."

Valern gave her equivalent of a shrug.

"It's body is so dense it should logically be unable to stand or move under its own power, dying instantly under its own immense mass. Yet here it is somehow laughing at the square-cube law, able to _fly_ of all things. All without the aid of even the slightest hint of Element zero might I add."

A short video clip of the Swarm-lord casually bisecting a tank in two was shown, slowing down when the blade first touched the metal.

"The strange lightning like effect around the improbably and downright impossibly dense bone blade allows it to cut through any and all known materials via the use of some kind of psychic field, our tanks offering literally zero resistance to it in and shape or form. There is nothing stopping it from casually cutting through a Dreadnought's hull and butchering everyone inside if it so wished, indestructible and unstoppable as it rampaged. These beings are powerful and for all intents and purposes appear to be diplomatic for no reason other than it _entertains_ them."

Sparatus sighed.

"If I did not know any better I would believe these beings are from another _world_ entirely, if you know what I mean."

Tevos nodded, pleased he was now taking a move subtle approach to the situation rather than the typical Turian manner. Bringing up the third and final brief she began.

"From what the Asari republics have learned, the Tyranid's view diplomacy as a game, or as a fun _toy_ to play around with when they're bored. The woman they sent as ambassador was _designed_ as an intentional attack at the Asari and our tendencies to send beautiful woman as a way to cow other species into diplomacy, even knowing this it was more than effective."

Sparatus snorted in false mirth, deep down knowing that she was telling the truth.

"She chose to intentionally treat us with complete and utter disrespect to a degree where it had to be intentional, I would assume it was a form of previously unknown and untested diplomatic strategy, presumably for good reason. The goal seemed to be to make us become disgruntled and alter with our mental state to a more advantageous position, so that we do not preform to our usual standards and appear to be unreasonable during negotiation. Make no mistake, this was all planned."

A hologram appeared displaying the Batarian Hegemony's currently controlled space, and how it was now missing the entirety of its buffer zone along with a significant chunk of the Termius system.

"It is imperative we remove the Hegemony from the Citadel council _immediately_ , we cannot be dragged into the war that will inevitably be pursued at some point. Effective immediately I am calling a vote to remove the Batarian Hegemony from the Citadel Council, all in favour say Aye."

Sparatus immediately shot up with barely contained excitement at the prospect of removing the pirating scum from the Citadel.

"Aye."

Valern slowly nodded, thinking it over in her mind. They would lose capital and good will from the public of course, but all worth it in the name of preventing war.

"Dragging the Citadel into a war is the last thing I want, Aye."

Tevos smirked.

"Aye."

Taking a deep breath she stretched out her arms before forming a simple biotic field in one hand, dispersing it before repeating the action as silent mediation.

"This meeting is a adjourned, now let us call the Hegemony ambassador in…"

 **Batarian ambassador, currently aboard the Citadel**

Sighing I throw open the doors to the chambers, glaring at the trio of obnoxious councillors sat in their high chairs, staring back at me with those disgusting smirks. I had received the message not 5 minutes ago that I was to 'Appear in the citadel chambers effective immediately, no delays'. Why exactly they wanted me I had no clue, all I knew was they were hardly ones to be making any sort of demands, almost certainly involving the Batarian cultural right and long practiced tradition of slavery, their inferior cultures unable to comprehend such a thing, unable and unwilling to be enlightened.

"There you are ambassador, we were expecting you…"

Sighing I seat myself at the podium and begin my well-rehearsed tirade.

"I have told you before, slavery is a cultural-"

Sparatus burst out laughing while the other two councillors had similar reactions, Tevos chuckling gently whilst Valern sported a cocky smirk as she tilted her head to one side, intertwining her fingers in a picture perfect imitation of her favourite power move. Either that or showing of she was a generic movie sociopath villain, not that there was a difference when it came to those Salarian scum.

 _Okay, that's not good, perhaps they actually got some evidence that the Hegemony is funding our pirates, it would certainly explain the cockiness. No matter, there is nothing they can do about it regardless, what could they possibly do, sanctions?_

"Oh my Jath'Amon, did you _really_ think we called you here about your rampant abuse of Citadel law? That's all in the past, no longer _our_ concern."

Plastering a calm demeanour across my face I cocked my head at the enhanced pronunciation the councillor had used upon that dreaded word.

"Oh and why is that?"

Tevos pulled up a image on the holo-projector, displaying a treat, currently with a large 'X' shape overlaid atop.

"Effective immediately the Batarian Hegemony has been expelled from the Citadel races, 3 votes against zero, you are to pack up everything in your embassy within the next two cycles and return home effective immediately, there will be no negotiation."

 _Oh…_

Breathing in heavily I shakily rise to my feet, placing all four of my eyes in a down tilted demeanour towards the blue skinned bitch. Losing control I slam a fist down into the table, gaining a look of remorseless pity from the councillors.

"HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU WISH TO MAKE AN ENEMY OF THE HEGEMONY, WHAT HAS MADE YOU COME TO THIS -THIS… _INSANE_ CONCLUSION?"

Tevos rolled her eyes and sighed, cradling her head in her hands as she idly shook her head from side to side, a universal sign of displeasure.

"Have you seen the updated map of currently owned galactic space, updated as of today?"

Growling I pace back and forth, imagining bending that whore over the table and forcefully taking her as she cries, begging me to stop as I impart the Hegemony's justice upon her blue behind. Now both furious beyond words and mostly erect I grip the table before me, leaning in towards the trio of smug bastard pyjaks sitting upon their roost.

"WHY. DOES. IT. MATTER. I DEMAND AN IMMEDIATE ANSWER!"

Valern fiddled around with her omni-tool for a second before a hologram displaying the various borders of the galaxy appeared in the centre of the room.

"THERE IS NOTH-"

Staring at the map my four eyes went wide in perfect unison. Where a large chunk of the Batarian and Termius system once sat, along with an appreciable chunk of unclaimed territory a giant purple ball labelled 'Tyranid space' stood proud, leering back at me. Worry set deep into my eyes as I stood gob smacked. I tried to speak but all that came out was a pitiful choking noise as the true implications of it all became apparent, the new species, the eviction from the Citadel…

"W-what is the m-meaning of t-this?"

All previously uninhabited Batarian space was now gone, now shaded in as a deep purple colour now belonging to the 'Tyranid people'. I had watched the video of the new comers arrival of course, you would have to be an idiot not to. Immediately I set a bounty upon the ambassador's head, along with anyone else of her species. The demand for easily the most beautiful being in the entire galaxy and possibly to have ever lived demanded a price so hefty the pirate that captured her would become truly legendary. Along with this was the revelation of their ship technology, immense behemoths that seemed to ignore the need for element Zero, an incredible discovery to say the least. Unfortunately Batarian's were not known for their sciences, so it was of little value.

"I am sure you have heard of the new comers to the Citadel, they have demanded this space as a peace offering, nothing more and nothing less.-"

He could sense she was lying through her teeth but ignored it in favour of a fantasy world where he was currently beating her to death with his bare fists as she pleasured him as his personal slave.

"-We were happy to oblige, along this vein you have been removed from the Citadel as such. You have consistently shown a complete disrespect and downright constant violation of Citadel law for centuries now, we have had enough-"

"I WILL NOT STAND THIS!"

The guards beside me raised their weapons slightly, prompting me to calm down lest I lose my life.

"-Take it up with them if you wish, although I would warn you they can legally do as they see fit in their territory as they have yet to join any treaty as well as the Hegemony, and so far they have shown to be…"

The councillor attempted to look for a word. A chamber guard, an Asari commando to be exact, raised her hand cautiously.

"Crazy?"

Tevos beamed a false smile in his general direction, highlighting the fact she truly hated him.

"Exactly."

Stammering I tried to speak, but for the second time today nothing would come out. What kind of power did these aliens possess to be able to install this kind of fear and humility in the Council of all things? The overgrown insectoids were an oddity yes, but no more than a thresher maw surely? The ships were an abomination and an attack against all currently understood science, but its little more than a big dumb ship surely? They always had more to throw around when they needed it after all.

 _There has to be more… but what? The economic side of things could be dangerous, beings a thousand times more beautiful than an Asari would take up their "jobs" within seconds, but nothing a few regulations couldn't fix surely? Their economic power would be nothing since they rely on entirely different resources, they would never need to compete for Eezo or raw metallic resources, perhaps it was a military matter? No, the Council would never bow to a force even if they were somehow more powerful than them, it's just downright improbable…_

This was something else entirely and he knew it. The Citadel had just renounced the entirety of the Hegemony, and with that all trade and economic support that came with it, all for what? To appease some new comers destined to become nothing more than expensive slaves? Most upsettingly they had given away a solid _third_ of their now sovereign space to these new comers, but yet again for what possible gain? Some semblance of peace with some new pathetic species?

"I, I am done here."

Turning in silent fury I stomped out of the chambers before furiously slamming the door behind me, immediately groping at the activation key on my omni-tool.

"W-we have a problem... y-your majesty…"

 **Tyranid space, three weeks into the future**

Emily glanced into the polished bone mirror before her, grinning as her newly transformed body stared right back with its brand new blood red eyes. Her new body was sure as hell spiker than it used to be, of course still retaining the build and the ever present 'thickness' of before,

 _The most important bit of course!_

-but with a new insectoid theme to it to accent her allegiances. Her body now had various spikes, blades and even horns attached, jutting out from her forehead before curving up vertically about 30 centimetres, resembling that of an Impala. They twisted up as a set of twin obsidian bone blades, possessing 11.3x the tensile strength of high grade titanium alloy. From her elbows two curved dagger-like blades extended, carefully construed so as not to touch her flesh regardless of the angle at which she held herself. From her tailbone a long whipped cord of of coiled muscle tipped with a blood red arrow head swished in the air, able to flick out with enough force to imbed itself in solid steel. The previously lopsided silver hair was replaced with a long asymmetrical mane of coiled silver ropes that coiled gently down her spine to her hips, hundreds of twisted ropes cascading down her form. The previously immaculate human teeth were replaced with a row of monolecular scimitar-like blades rigged up to bio-forged muscle, able to chew through tungsten in the same way one would a typical sandwich, save for the taste of course. Tungsten tasted far better. Key parts of her body such as the hips, shoulders, kneecaps and forearms and elbows had been coated by a thin layer of light grey carapace, along with a patches over key points such as the lower chin and the rear of her jaw. Along with this the entire body went through the full bio-forging process, now as strong as the Swarm-lord in raw pound to pound durability and strength at the cost of extreme construction time, all in all worth it of course.

+I am Emily, queen of blades!+

John groaned.

+You've made 4 star craft references in the past 10 minutes.+

+Yeah, I like Star craft okay?+

John smirked slightly as he helped Emily with the finishing touches to her new body, adding a jagged edge to her elbow blades to enhance her new favourite aesthetic. Lashing out with a vicious elbow to the head she let the blade sing as it tore through flesh and bone, ripping a Homorgaunt's skull in two as it leapt through the air towards her, rolling just before it could latch atop.

+This is almost TOO easy!+

She had been prancing around in her new body, this time with a dozen times the muscle mass and a bunch of semi randomly attached blades nonstop all day now. Turns out she had taken a liking to her combat training, if a little bit to much. Okay, a lot too much, worryingly so. At one point she had tried to take on a Carnifex, almost managing to annoy it too, at the cost of her life of course.. But in the end she gets to practice her combat skills and John gets some free entertainment, so what's not to love?

+Our expansion is going well, we've infested 7 garden worlds and another 62 non-garden worlds, the rest we will begin on shortly. Several key worlds have been focused on and will be producing assets within the next month as long as we keep up the constant stream of bio-mass, this will be the most rapid and vast expansion ever seen in galactic history.+

Emily nodded, lifting up a Hormorgaunt before snapping it in two, dropping it to the floor dead. Sending two gene-stealers forward John watched as the two ducked and weaved under her assault, before ultimately being caught across the face one after the other, promptly being torn in two.

+Hey Johnny boy?+

Emily slipped out of her psychotic persona for a second to go back to her regular one.

+Yes my _ever_ so precious Emily?~"

Snorting she grabbed a stolen Turian rifle she had been training with and let loose into the last Gene-stealer, practicing her skill with the beast of a rifle. She had become rather proficient with the newly requisitioned equipment of course, already in the top 5% accuracy quotient amongst Turian soldiers.

+You can make more consciousnesses right?+

John frowned, mentally probing his faculties. Checking that he could he quickly sent the relevant information back to Emily before continuing.

+What do you have in mind, no pun intended.+

Emily snatched an M-300 claymore shotgun before firing it in one hand, the normally literally arm snapping recoil doing little to phase her.

+Prehaps you could make me a few more friends, I feel that they will be useful in the future, I have a few plans you see…+

 **Citadel council, two years later.**

Tevos idly thought back to the initial discovery of the Tyranid's and frowned. Two years ago they appeared in a previously thought to be uninhabited area of space, two years ago they proceeded claim an appreciable chunk of galactic space, and two years ago they simply disappeared. They had gone completely silent ever since, no new contacts, no new information, no new nothing. They had for all intents and purposes disappeared, the only indicator of their existence being the fact that only a half dozen or so pirate's had ever emerged from their space, and only with a handful of 'product' at best. Those who did return were often left mentally disabled in some fashion, suffering severe mental damage constantly repeating the same phrase over and over until their throat's became bloodied and bruised from consistent overuse.

"I CAN FEEL THEM INSIDE MY HEAD, SCRATCHING, CLAWING, THEY ARE CALLING FOR ME AND I MUST ANSWER!"

The dozen or so pirate's in the room frantically shook back and forth, repeating the grisly phrase over and over, squirming and struggling in perfect unison, completely and utterly mentally broken. The Tyranid's were dangerous beyond any and all comprehension, but thankfully remained neutral for the time being. For whatever reason they simply ignored any signals sent, only replying with a bleak monotone 'We do not wish to contact you at this time.'

 _All we can do is wait…_

Her omni-tool beeped. Glancing down she was shocked to see she was receiving codes identifying itself with the outdated Tyranid ambassadorial codes that she had given out two years ago. Bringing it up on her room's personal holographic projector she let it begin to play.

"We're back and better than ever! An upgraded version of that old ship will arrive at the Citadel in the next hour carrying a couple friends so we can play politics and take you up on that tour you offered."

Opening her omni-tool she quickly made a group call to the other councillors.

"We have a problem…"

 **Tyranid ship, currently in Citadel space**

Lillie and Adam stretched out their 'Tyranidifed' bodies out and sighed. The two of them were born the better part of a year ago, under the ever wise council of John and Emily of course. They had been building and helping grow and adapt the fleet nonstop ever since. They had primarily been overseeing the construction of new colony's under the guise of John, the very embodiment of the hive mind.

+A little to the left.+

Lillie shifted the Carnifex's claw a millimetre to the left, allowing it to self-sharpen against the opposing blade, increasing overall service time by 33.2%.

+One sec, done.+

Of the two Adam was the militaristic one, a calm and collected 'tactical genius' as he liked to refer to himself, devising battle plans and formations that no foe could ever reasonably hope to best. He was the one you wanted when push came to shove, able to outsmart and out muscle the enemy through any means imaginable.

+Try adding a wave of Rippers in somewhere, they're always good.+

Nodding Adam added on a swarm of Ripper's before the Bio-titan's would land in his 37th combat strategy, designed and devised for a quick and decisive victory against a force lacking orbital support, intended to cause as much destruction and chaos as possible without setting up permantly.

+Of course.+

Of the two Lillie was far more timid and rather shy, but of course just as intelligent, a brilliant engineer that spent her days designing and growing new and improved version of Tyranid bio-form's. Currently she was working on a new class of homorgaunt that would be able to make use of element Zero, allowing it to create a simple biotic field's. She was contemplating this when a familiar figure morphed through the wall wearing a pleased expression.

+I have a mission for you two!+

The siblings turned to face the familiar demonic entity known as 'Emily', or rather 'Emily, the destroyer of sanity'. The woman was fun and always knew how to cheer you up, but would never stop with her infernal joking and playing, often unable to differentiate serious task from a playful one. Her current favourite past time was gladiator fighting and combat training, developing a near psychotic glee for killing as she did so. She tended to get mad when she lost to one my improved bio-forms, especially the one's imbued with element Zero.

+What is wrong this time Emily, did I make your biceps too taunt again?+

Lillie gestured to the Homorgaunt currently resting paralysed on the table, it's chest splayed open as its exposed lungs expanded and contracted, pulling in 3.2% more oxygen than it would normally. Currently its organs were being rearranged and experimented on in the hopes of finding a way to use element Zero to harden its bones without increasing overall mass. Experimentation had quickly become her favourite pass time, overtaking being socially awkward and brooding in a dark room in record time.

+Hey Adam, I'm making a quick batch of MK-7.23 Hormorgaunt's, I messed with the bone density so they will be 11% faster but 6% less durable overall.+

Adam nodded pleased that she had met her expectations for faster infantry.

+That will help fix the damned artillery problem, after all what good does armour do when artillery has a 50 metre kill radius?+

Adam preferred a more laid back approach to his work, simply ordering his bio-form armies to fight each other to determine which strategies were the most effective, adapting them based on the data he collected from said battles. He always eagerly awaited the latest bio-forms his sister produced and would ravenously adapt them into his armies at such a frenzied pace so ravenous you could make a mawloc pause for breath.

Emily turned to Adam.

+Ooooo damn, that death claw look is really good on you!+

Adam sighed, drooping his uniquely terrifying looking horns forward, ripped straight from an old videogame series.

+Why are you here?+

Emily beamed.

+We're going to the Citadel for a little while, we've finally reached the point where we can confront the Batarian's confidently, also we can tour the Citadel and gather some information on culture, those damn Turian mind's were rather fractured on the whole thing.+

The two glanced at each other, imitating a quick psykec conversation that only John could see taking place.

+Should we follow her and hope for the best or what?+

Lillie shrugged.

+She's crazy but not _fully_ crazy just yet. Well Maybe. Occasionally. Sometimes. Oh who am I kidding she's still pretty out there.+

Turning back to Emily they made up their minds as they spoke in perfect unison.

+Okay, let's do it.+

+Okay, let's do it.+

Emily grinned, leaping into the air with a little too much enthusiasm.

+Let's show these motherfuckers we don't mess around! And probably cause a war or two doing so, yeah!+

The two siblings glanced at each other before shuddering in fear of what would soon follow.

 **Citadel security, currently awaiting on landing pad 17**

"Spirits…"

Pulling his eyes down from the now 15km long vessel currently surrounded in a 5 thousand strong Citadel fleet he forced himself to concentrate on the shuttle before him. Standing in silence he watched as the craft opened once again, reminding him of the events from over a year ago. He was expecting to see the Swarm-lord and Emily to walk out, but instead he was greeted by two different figures, one he could make out to be a female and the other what might be a male, it was difficult to make out through the ominous shadow hiding the insides of the craft.

"Welcome back to the Citadel."

In front of the three figures four of the honour guard creatures walked out, along with a dozen smaller creatures with scythe like arms and powerful tails, just under half the size of the honour guard. They jetted around on their two hooved legs before one came up to me and tilting its head, attempting to provoke a response.

 _How many different forms and variations do they have exactly, I would hazard to guess they would have one for every scenario possible, so they can never truly be out preformed on the battle field…_

Saren nodded suitably impressed.

 _They act stupid so one would underestimate them, but once you look beneath their ambassador's bubbly personality it's a whole different claw._

The three beings walked up to him out of the shadows, revealing their… _unique_ forms.

 _What the…_

The ambassador 'Emily' had been insectified, currently sporting blades, horns and carapace where her usual features would be. Her pupils had been replaced with a terrifying blood red colour, and her normal head fur now contoured into hundreds of coiled ropes that coiled over her shoulder before draping down her spine. She was wearing an Asari style cocktail dress in a deep red colour with holes for her blade's and carapace to be exposed through.. Set atop her head were two long monstrously coiled horns of black obsidian, lightly curving back as they jutted from her fore-head. On her arms, legs, shoulders and hips sat plates of triangularly scaled overlapping carapace plates, their dull grey colour contrasting against her pale skin.

 _I guess that proves the whole 'willing transformed' and gene modding theory, they can change their forms at will, I suppose that explains a few things about their foot soldiers._

On her left was another being yet again similar to an Asari, with a few key differences of course. She sported a darker skin tone, a milky colour that reminded him very much of the caffeinated beans he enjoyed so much. The female stood roughly 5'6 and was more modest in her endowment, still sporting a DD cup of course. From her forehead thick horns of a grey stone rose before curling back over her head and thinning out to a point just as it reached the rear of her skull, presumably acting as a battering ram of sorts. She had long symmetrical blood red head fur that extended past her shoulders before thinning out into a spear head shape that stopped mid-way done her spine, with equally red facial fur above the eyes. Her eyes were of odd colours, heterochromia if he recalled his science lessons correctly, the left eye a light green and the right one a bright violet. Her forearms, hands, fore legs and shoulders had a layer of grey carapace with a hint of purple, most notably ending as a glove like armouring over her hands and fingers, covered in what appeared to be various cuts and burn marks. She wore a long white toga with a gold broach to hold it together, common amongst the Turian nobles of old.

 _Still incredibly gorgeous but more tasteful in attire, and that carapace… Why is it that the aliens are always the prettiest?_

On the ambassador's right was a behemoth of a male, easily 7 and a half feet in height with thick bulging muscles protected with dense Carapace plates. His chitinous carapace was coated in dozens of serrated edges, presumably to hook into flesh and bone when grappling. On his head sat two thick twisted horns that gently curved downward before rising up into twin points jutting forwards. From his head a crest of overlapping keratin plates sat that provided further protection if someone were insane enough to try attack him. His fingers ended in razor sharp claws about an inch long that had a visible groove running through the lower part, presumably a blood let. He had piercing green eyes and an immaculate pinkish skin, visible in the gaps between his carapace and clothing. For clothing her wore a tactical looking white T-shirt and camo cargo-pants combination.

 _What is that..._

On his hip sat a very obviously illegally modded Carnifex hand cannon that was currently being eyed up by everyone in C-sec, what appears to be a hair trigger receiver in place of the regular mechanism, along with some kind of an extended rifle rail instead of the regular accelerator, with doubled up heat sink's for extra kick. There was also a large amount of integrated biological components that pulsated as they worked, replacing the standard radiator and heatsink mechanism.

"I'm sure you all missed little 'ol me?"

Nodding politely I glance down at the smaller girl as she stood confident in front of her companions. On her hip was yet another illegally modded weapon, this time a sub machine gun-

 _Is that thing chambered in .2800 Phaeson rifle standard with quad .57k Widow heat sink's instead of the regular version? What the hell…_

The beast of an SMG was chambered in the same ammo-block and barrel as his rifle, with what appeared to be a rapid-fire hair trigger receiver and trigger mechanism instead of the regular version along with four heat sink's instead of one, how is that heat transferal even possible to begin with? Not only that but it seemed to have modified rail's, the regular accelerators replaced with a bulkier version that may have been stolen of a M-300 claymore if that was even possible.

 _Her SMG has triple the fire rate and probably double the power of my rifle, yet it's a damn SMG who could she possibly be expecting to fight to need THAT kind of fire power?_

The male one stood completely blank behind her, staring at me and my guards with a completely neutral expression that belied no emotion or intent. The second female however seemed to be rather agitated and unsure of herself, eyes darting around as she wrung her hands awkwardly, staring at the floor as she shuffled around on the spot. On her hip was _yet_ _another_ illegally modified monstrosity weapon, this time-

 _A pistol chambered in X-23 Shotgun standard with a modified hair-trigger automatic receiver with a folding grip along with a-_

Not sure whether to be upset or just disappointed I simply eyed the monstrosity that would likely give a Krogan the greatest orgasm of its life with a shocked expression. Currently pressed against her thigh was well, what was it exactly?

 _A scope… A scope, on a, shotgun… pistol… thing… I don't even know how to feel anymore, upset, angry, confused? Or perhaps a unique combination of the three, or perhaps even an entirely new emotion all together? I really need to stop drinking before I do these things…_

"Of course, I will now take you to the Citadel chambers if that is what you wish, afterwards you may feel explore the Citadel, however we would like to have _at least_ one C-sec officer come along to make sure you're safe."

Emily rapidly flicked her fingers against her palm, producing a strange clicking sound.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves!"

Gesturing to herself she continued on before anyone could reply.

"I am Emily, as you know."

The larger of the two female's nodded a little shyly.

"I am specialist Lillie, best engineer in the galaxy, feel free to quote me on that one."

The giant nodded next, completely expressionless, calculating his every move."

"And I am Specialist Adam, I'm good at telling people to hit things."

A little bit surprised with the giant's riddle of a description I plough on anyway.

"And I am Saren Arterius, head of Citadel security, here to keep you and your people safe."

Feeling a little more friendly towards the trio I hook the rifle over my back and gesture towards the Citadel chambers with the tiniest hint of a smile across my face.

"No time to waste."

 **Tyranid diplomatic envoy, currently aboard the Citadel**

Inside the chambers the Asari, Turian, Salarian and Batarian representatives sat in completely silence. The Batarian ambassador looked awfully mad at the fact he was forced to sit with the non-Citadel races, and had evidently been yelling only seconds before hand. Beneath the councillor's sat the various Citadel races, and beneath them the non-Citadel races, the Krogan and Vorcha ambassador's being absent as always of course.

+Okay I think we should get Adam to talk since he literally based his body on a 'death-claw' from those old human game's, and I'll use my impeccable charm and good looks-+

Lillie snorted.

+Breasts large enough to drown someone in them?+

Emily nodded.

+Yeah that's the one, I'll use that to help me get shit done and occasionally add in another angle of attack to help out Adam, feel free to jump in whenever you feel like Lillie, otherwise just enjoy the magnificent design work that is the Citadel or whatever it is an Engineer would do.+

The shy woman shuddered as her Psykec senses probed the Citadel's super structure, already spotting thousands of mistakes and areas of poor manufacturing quality within seconds.

"The council welcome's the Tyranid ambassador's to the stand."

Clearing his throat with a deep grunt Adam raised his arms and spoke.

"I bet you're wondering why you were brought here today."

The Batarian diplomat sneered at the Tyranid male, visibly enraged by the presence of the species that got them removed from the Citadel in the first place. What further more enraged him was the fact they had destroyed almost every attempt at pirating in their space, capturing only a handful of worthless combat drones, immediately becoming mindless and wild once they were removed from the system. They were quickly found to be immune to any known genetic based weaponry and almost completely invulnerable to most bio-weaponry, making any research they could perform worthless at best. That and the fact they lacked stomachs and tended to die within a few days also made keeping them impossible as they thrashed around maiming anyone stupid enough to get within arm's reach, which happened several times actually. They were expected to fetch a ludicrous price, only to end up as worthless junk that did little to help their starving economy.

"The thought crossed my mind yes."

A small tendril shot out from his foot and into the floor, puncturing through the "Prothean" alloy plate before latching around the cable that feed the holo-projector. Activating the tiny stolen microchip Lillie had personally disassembled and reprogramed from an Omni-tool he let it begin its work. First it downloaded the already activated device to a micro SSD, before remotely reformatting it's hard drive, an awful oversite in security to say the least. The original designers never bothering to future proof against alien rape tentacles. Next the micro-chip redownloaded the projector's operating system with a base build, no password or additional security installed before reactivating the projector. The machine, newly reinstalled to possess everything it had previously whilst also providing him user level access blinked on with a little flash of blue. Shooting out of the tiny puncture hole the tendril pushed the metal back into shape leaving nothing but a tiny half a millimetre hole in the floor to indicate he had ever been there. The technology was so quick at its job that from an outsider's perspective the projector flickered for a millisecond before projecting a new image.

"Here is a 76 page report detailing the Batarian Hegemony's direct collusion and funding of pirates and slaver's, also detailing both video and photographic evidence of said event's taking place in real time with extensive time stamping and tamper proofing to assure the events really took place."

Valern pointed her Omni-tool at the projector before making a confused sound. Tapping away she tried to dig deeper but couldn't find any evidence it had ever actually been tampered with aside from the obvious changes, Tevos simply filed it away for later as a background note,

 _Note: Can hack devices through an inch of alloy to such a degree that not even a Salarian can figure it out, I sure as hell hope they don't make those pop up porn ad's or we're all done for._

A video began to play showing a Batarian noble patting a well-known pirate on the back, Jah'mon 'The skull fucker' as he unloads his slave cargo into a nearby vehicle, the pirate passing the noble a hard drive labelled 'MILITARY MICRO DEVICES INCORPORATED' In the process. Next the audio began to play prompting a terrified squealing sound from the Batarian ambassador.

"Well done, I assume you got the Turian in charge?"

The pirate nodded.

"Top secret Turian communication codes, exactly as the Hegemony ordered, same as last time."

The noble grinned.

"Those damned metal brained idiot's never did quite figure out how we always knew what they were planning before they expected it."

The Batarian diplomat stood in complete shock. Up in the main podium Sparatus was rapidly sending out pings from his Omni-tool, sending out new codes and refurnishing the previous military grade encryption used in the Hierarchy's matters. The Batarian ambassador was shocked, around him the various other Citadel races sat with similar expressions, not sure how to react.

"T-this is an outrage!"

Sparatus drove a fist into the table with bared teeth under his mandibles.

"How DARE you…"

The Batarian actually grew a spine for once and sneered back at the councillors, this time not planning to take it lying down.

"YOU already kicked us out of the Citadel to please the demon-"

Emily grinned.

"Is that what you're calling us now?"

Smirking she leaned against the much larger Lillie, who seemed to be enjoying the company judging by the slight blush on her cheeks. The Batarian bared his teeth as he projected negative Psykec energy all throughout the chamber, all to the knowing ire of the three Tyranid's in the room.

"There is NOTHING you can do as you have already kicked us out of the Citadel, your laws don't apply to us anymore, what do you plan to do _Turian_ -"

The Batarian snorted as Sparatus growled, almost yanking a pistol he technically shouldn't have out from under his podium and blowing the damn Batarian back to whence he came. The Batarian laughed.

"Are you going to declare war?"

Adam leaned forward, staring unblinking into the Batarian's eyes.

"The Tyranid people hereby demand that ALL pirating actions are to be ceased from both the Hegemony and 'Non Hegemony' forces within the next 48 hours, if we find a _single_ pirate or slaver operating after whence we will interpret this as an act of war from the Batarian Hegemony and respond to in kind. The galaxy has put up with this long enough, either you fix it yourselves or _we_ will do it _for_ you."

There was complete silence in the chamber as what the Tyranid's had just said sunk in, they had just ended all pirating action's by the Hegemony by the threat of war, one the Hegemony could presumably not win. The Batarian ambassador was now visibly waving back on forth on his feet as he tried not to pass out. Sparatus was hammering away at the table with gritted teeth, still furious at the idea his system's had been compromised for who knows how long and how many times, all without him ever truly knowing.

"T-this…"

The Batarian began to shake before almost ripping the Omni-tool from his arm and furiously pounding away at it, an audible clacking sound as he rent his bony fingers against the display.

+I think I may have broken him accidently…+

Lillie grinned in genuine satisfaction.

+I think we just earned a fair bit of political clout for that, we did them a hell of a favour. Now all we have to do is keep our word of war…+

The Batarian turned and raced out of the room, deciding to skip formalities entirely in order to get to the king faster. Emily raised her arms and glanced around and the bewildered Councillor's and ambassadors.

"Soooooooooo."

Sparatus pushed himself off the table.

"All against the Tyranid's people's demands?"

No hands went up.

"All for?"

Every hand went up. Emily gave a knowing smirk before taking an over dramatic bow.

"My pleasure."

 **Saren Asterius, currently providing the Citadel tour**

"What do you call a-"

Adam reached through the hive minded and pulled the information directly from her brain.

"A liger-tiger."

Emily frowned, unable to tell a joke due to the whole 'Hive-mind' thing making actually delivering the joke impossible.

"Okay then, how about-"

Lillie deadpanned in a monotone voice.

"A shrimp butt fucking an octagons clenched coconut orange hole."

Emily threw her hands up In the air exasperated.

"That was my best joke!"

Saren rubbed his head, confused by the antics of the hive-minded beings before him.

"I understood exactly none of those words."

Lillie grimaced.

"Best that way, trust me."

Leading the trio up to the first building he had in mind he took in a deep sniff of the heavenly aroma unique to his favourite store on the Citadel, 'Citadel Meats'. They sold both Levo and Dextro meat of all shapes and sizes, perfect for a presumably carnivorous species planning to enjoy their first proper visitation aboard the Citadel.

"This is my favourite store on the Citadel, I presume you are capable of eating meat?"

Emily laughed, a full blown psychotic gleeful chuckle that made him want to take out his rifle and hide somewhere.

"Pal, I will eat you under the table."

Everyone in ear shot grimaced.

"On second thought that metaphor doesn't really extend that well to meat…"

Pushing open the door the four walked inside, taking in the beautiful sound and smell of cooking meat. Recognising exactly who he was escorting a nearby waitress immediately ran over to them with wide eyes, trying not to stare at the three gorgeous beings.

"Welcome to Citadel Meats! Please, take a seat, we will be with your shortly."

Nodding curtly the four of them placed themselves at a nearby table before trying to decide on what they should order. In the background several STG agent's nonchalantly sipped their drinks, blending in perfectly. Unless you were a Psykec of course.

"Hey there."

Emily waved at a normal looking Salarian seated a few tables away.

"You don't have to hide my man, cmon, at least say something?"

The Salarian stood from where he was sat before bowing curtly to the group.

"I see I misjudged you, good bye."

Saren looked confused but decided not to comment, after all he certainly didn't want to offend his guests now did he? Across the restaurant the waitress gestured wildly in their direction as she said something to the cook, earning a glance from the cook and a sudden frantic burst of speed from everyone in the restaurant.

"So Saren, what would you recommend for someone who likes a lighter meal?"

Lillie spoke softly as she ducked away from the prying eyes of the other restaurant goers.

"Well, personally I would recommend the 'Palaven choice cuts' with extra cryzek for a side, but for a levo-"

Lillie cut him off gently.

"All three of us are made with quad helix DNA and can break down both Levo-amino and Dextro-amino acid based foods, don't worry about us."

Staring at the medium sized woman in mild shock I shake my head.

"How is that possible?"

"Through the power of SCIENCE exclamation mark!"

Not entirely sure what to make of the idea of a species capable of consuming both food types let alone the possibilities behind it I take a look back at my menu before picking the choice cuts. Adam was looking through the steak section and much to my surprise Emily was looking through the Krogan section, rather underused judging by the dust and smear of blood coating the page. Curtly appearing at the table a small Asari waitress leant in with a curious expression whilst gesturing to the menu.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay so far, what would you like to order?"

Gesturing to the 'Palaven choice cuts' I nodded back to Lillie.

"Both me and Lillie here will have a 'Palaven choice cuts' with extra cryzek for a side."

Nodding politely she selected the meals on her omni tool before continuing. Adam spoke up next.

"I will have an extra-large Varren T-bone steak with extra seasoning."

The waitress paused.

"I'm sorry but that's a Levo-amino food, I don't think-"

Saren sighed.

"They can eat both somehow through magic or something, just go along with it."

Jotting down his order she continued to the last and most famous of the small group.

"Thresher maw steak, largest ya got!"

Bewildered the waitress gave a slow nod before sending the order off to the cook through her Omni-tool.

"Of course, it will be but a moment!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no way…"

I sat bewildered as Emily tore through her giant slab of steak without so much as a pause, casually putting piece by piece into her mouth, somehow fitting a steak a third the size of her entire body mass into her mouth with ease. A few customers were recording and cheering her on as she grinned, nonchalantly tearing through her meal as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Tastes like that cat I cooked up last night."

The other two seemed to groan at that, presumably a 'cat' was a rather bad tasting creature, perhaps some form of livestock or sea creature? In the meantime Adam was munching through the Varren T-bone, seeming to not noticing how strange that was. Lillie ate her meal in a far more normal manner, a little timid from the flashing cameras as she dug into her meal.

 _I should really write a book on these people, I would make millions, either that or get shot._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio had been great fun so far, they had been to several places so far, a diner, a bar and even a toy shop. Emily was now clutching a stuffed Varren as she soaked up attention from the locals. Almost everyone recognised her much to her delight and the annoyance of. In the corner of my eye I spot an odd advertisement for the latest 'Galactic saviour' series, a player fighting a pack of blood rage Krogan being shown on screen.

"Looks better than Call of duty 179."

Emily scoffed, whatever the hell 'Call of duty 179' was she didn't seem to be rather impressed by it. As the video continued it came up to the final boss, a rather recognisable figure-

"A Swarm-lord as a final boss? Gotta say that's pretty creative, although they don't seem to know how a Swarm-lord works."

Remembering the battle I nod in agreement as the epic fight takes place, the Swarm-lord being battered by missiles and Widow rifles, to far more of an affect then when I last remembered seeing it. Luckily enough for me the PTSD I had been struggling with had been mostly treated over the past few years, only the occasional blood curdling nightmare to wake up my Asari girlfriend every couple of days, the poor girl knew what was causing it but had no way to express her empathy either.

"Ever since you first showed up and confirmed the rumous the Tyranid's become fairly popular as enemies in video games, acting as either a final boss or occasionally as a secret villain acting behind the scenes."

Lillie shrugged.

"We tend to go 'hard and loud' rather than 'sneaky and quiet', as you will probably see in the coming days."

I frowned.

"What does that mean exactly?"

Emily smirked.

"You will see, probably sooner rather than later."

Adam tapped at an ornate mechanical watch to empathise, the strange alien device ticking away as it counted down to something.

 **Batarian Hegemony, the monarch's throne room**

The Batarian king sat in silent contempt, contemplating the Tyranid's demands. He was screwed for all intents and purposes, his pirates, regardless of the fact he funded them, would never listen to such a demand. While he did not fear them, the Hegemony could crush any threat, he did not want a war as opposed to what the Citadel scum liked to believe. The only way to prevent a war would be to order his pirates to return and completely disband themselves, but even then very few would honour such an order. They had clearly orchestrated this whole event to start a war in such a way they would look good no matter what, the Batarian's would be seen as the aggressors regardless of their intentions, those slimy bug fuckers…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My liege!"

I sat in silent contemplation as one of my generals stormed into the building at full steam.

"What is it Doco Foc'kacan, my most _loyal_ and _trust worthy_ general, the one whom I _entrusted_ this _entire_ ordeal to?"

The general fell to his knees panting, bowing at my throne. Perplexed I repeated myself.

"What. Is. It."

The poor Batarian raised his head and stared beneath my feet, a sign of full submission.

"One of our pirates has ignored your orders, they came across an Asari ship and let their _needs_ take charge, they ignored all orders and have entered Asari space to capture it. In response we just received this message via the Citadel communication network, it's i-it's-

The Batarian growled.

"- it's the _Tyranid's,_ sir."

Bringing the audio file up on his Omni-tool he bowed down beneath me as the audio clip began to play.

" _ **The Tyranid people formally declare war against the Batarian Hegemony, may your gods rest your souls for we shall not.**_ "

I stood completely still for a full minute, unable to comprehend my current situation. Roaring I raise my customised platinum-Eezo plated Carnifex and unload a full heatsink into the Batarian before me, turning his body to little more than mush and the occasional bone shard.

"HOW DARE THEY?"

Screaming incoherently I throw myself from my throne at the nearest terminal, tossing it bodily across the room, shattering against the wall. Breathing heavily I turn to stare out the view screen into the Batarian capital, the crown jewel of the Hegemony. Already his warships were prepping to defend against the first offensive of what will likely be many in the coming months or even years.

"I fear all we have done is to awoken a sleeping giant, and filled him with a terrible resolve."

Breathing deeply I slam a fist into my Omni-tool. Collecting my thoughts I swallow a fistful of assorted pills before speaking softly into my Omni-tool.

"Bring me everyone."

The Batarian on the other end of the line made a confused whimpering sound sound.

"W-what do you mean everyone?"

Screaming into my Omni-tool I raise my Carnifex hand-cannon once again and unload indiscriminately into the ceiling, shattering huge chunks of stone with each arm shattering blast.

"EVERRRRRRRRYONE!"

 **Unknown fleet, unknown species, unknown location, unknown date, unknown intentions.**

" _ **THIS… THIS IS**_ _ **WRONG**_ _ **.**_ "

Examining the creatures displayed into its very mind Sovereign growled a deep growl, idly stretching out into deep space.

" _ **THEY DO NOT ORIGINATE FROM THIS CYCLE, THEY ARE AN OUTLIER.**_ "

Brining up a full spectrum scan Sovereign observed the exotic particles with the unbridled rage of an entire species made slave to their creation, these new comers were abomination. Unknown particles travelling at speeds faster than the speed of light were randomly appearing and disappearing around the creatures, causing wild tachyon and gluon shifts. For all intents and purposes this was impossible, defying the very laws of physics themselves. At closer examination the particles lacked a nucleus or any tangible shape or form, 4th dimensional tesseracts of pure energy taking form without reason, bending the very laws of reality to their will. Their DNA was yet again an abomination, perfected, without a single strand of non-coding DNA. They had also somehow imbued themselves with the extradimensional energy, enhancing their abilities beyond comprehension.

" **THEY MUST BE OBSERVED, THEY MUST BE TESTED…** "

The cycle was not yet to pass, it was not time to harvest and reap what he had sowed, but these… _things_ needed to be tested, they needed to be observed. The clock might just need to be pushed forward a little bit.

" _ **THEY HAVE NO COMMON ANCESTORS, THEY HAVE NO PATH OF EVOLUTION, THEY HAVE APPEARED FROM NO WHERE POSSESSING IMPOSSILBE ABILITIES…**_ "

Powering up its engines Sovereign began a slow burn in a particular direction of interest, planning out the attack that would show the abomination's true strength.

 **And that's that! Chapter six and seven will be pure war with little other crap, I wasn't quiet able to fit in a 'extranet' scene so I'll be sure to get one in the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
